The Day With You
by anonstalker
Summary: Sena dan Suzuna. Mengalami hari mereka bersama. Aneh, gila, sedih, bahagia, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. sena/suzuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Machiko: Yes…akhirnya bikin SenaSuzu Pairing…**

**Machau: Terus Letters for Montanya?**

**Machiko: Eh itu…Sudahlah, nanti saya lanjutin lain kali…lagi gak ada ide..**

**Machau: Dasar…**

**Machiko: Ya sudah…ini pertama kalinya saya bikin Pairing SenaSuzu jadi kayaknya masih rada-rada aneh..Ya silakan baca…

* * *

**

~The Days With You~

Eyeshield 21

By: Riichiro Inagaki&Yuusuke Murata

Pagi Senin, hari yang membuat para murid males…(kalo author sih males-males aja) Suzuna Taki,cewek manis yang merupakan kapten cheerleader Deimon Devil Bat bangun dari tidurnya yang indah dan harus menuju ke sekolah yang membosankan..

"Huaaaah..malasnya~ sudah lagi pelajaran pertama Kimia…aku suka mengantuk!"keluh Suzuna yang masih tidur-tiduran di kasurnya.

"Suzuna…Ayo bangun!" teriak ibu Suzuna.

"Haah..iya bu..huah.." kata Suzuna sambil menguap selebar-lebarnya dan bangun dari tidurnya.

Suzunapun segera cuci muka dan sikat gigii. Dia mengganti baju piyamanya dengan seragam sekolah. Lalu iyapun langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

"Mmm..kakak mana bu?" Tanya Suzuna sambil mengunyah roti panggangnya.

"Kakak sudah pergi dari jam 5 pagi, katanya dia mau latihan pagi-pagi sekali.." jawab ibu Suzuna.

"Hmm..begitu ya, memang akhir-akhir ini You-nii sering menyuruh latihan pagi-pagi ala Sparta.."kata Suzuna.

"Ya sudahlah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kau terlambat!" suruh ibu Suzuna.

"Hai…" Suzunapun mengambil tas dan langsung pergi dari rumahnya menuju sekolah..

"_Haaah lebih baik kalau aku terlambat saja.."_pikir Suzuna sambil menghela nafas.

Suzunapun malah melambat-lambatkan perjalanannya ke sekolah. Rasanya sangat amat malas pergi ke sekolah…Huh..ingin rasanya pulang kerumah dan tidur lagi..mungkin begitu pikir Suzuna.

Akhirnya Suzuna malah duduk di pojok danau sambil melihat danau yang kelihatannya jernih,dan melihat kucing-kucing yang bermain di dekat danau itu..

"Haaah..kalian enak ya kucing-kucing..tak perlu sekolah..bisa bebas bermain-main"keluh Suzuna yang menghampiri kucing-kucing itu dan mangajak mereka bicara.

"Apa kalian punya beban ?Rasanya hidup kalian sangat bebas.. Tak ada kewajiban yang harus kalian lakukan.." lanjut Suzuna sambil memegang kucing itu dan mengendongnya.

Lalu saat Suzuna asik bicara sama kucing tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang berlari kencang, lalu saat Suzuna menengok ternyata orang itu Sena! Senapun langsung berhenti saat melihat Suzuna sedang duduk di pojok danau yang lagi asik ngobrol sama kucing.

"Su..Suzuna? Kamu ngapain disini?" Tanya Sena mendekati Suzuna.

"Eh..ya kamu sendiri? Kenapa kamu baru berangkat sekarang? Bukannya biasanya kalian selalu berlatih pagi-pagi sekali?" Suzunapun balas nanya.

"Eh..itu..aku bangun kesiangan karena kemarin belajar matematika sampai begadang.. jadinya aku terlambat..hehe.." jawab Sena dengan wajah sok innocent.

"Hei,lebih baik kau cepat berangkat! Nanti bisa-bisa dibunuh You-nii lho!"kata Suzuna mengingatkan Sena.

"Oh iya ya! Sudah ya Suzuna, nanti kita bertemu saat latihan sore!" kata Sena langsung berlari kencang lagi.

"Yaaaaa! Hihihi..dasar Sena..ya, kalau begini sih aku juga harus berangkat sekolah.." kata Suzuna langsung berjalan menuju sekolah..tapi..

Pintu Gerbang Sekolah sudah ditutup…

"Yaaaa! Memang aku segitu lamanya ngobrol sama kucing sampai waktu berjalan begitu cepat ya? Ya..sudahlah, kalau misalnya aku minta gerbang dibuka paling akhir-akhirnya aku dimarahin..kalau balik ke rumah nanti bisa dicurigai Ibu..hah..bolos aja deh.." Tanpa pikir panjang Suzunapun langsung pergi dari Sekolah dan kembali ke pojok danau tadi.

Suzunapun duduk di rerumputan sambil melihat danau lagi tapi sekarang kelihatannya kucing-kucing itu sudah pergi, haa..nasib-nasib..

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa seharian ini aku bengong aja? Rasanya pingin ada yang menemaniku disini…" lagi-lagi Suzunapun mengeluh bosan..Hari Senin memang hari sialnya..(kali)

Lalu saat Suzuna duduk bengong di pojok danau itu lagi-lagi dia mendengar langkah kaki yang sedang berlari dan ternyata itu Sena lagi!

"Se..Sena? Kau tidak sekolah?!" Tanya Suzuna pada Sena yang mengerem mendadak karena melihat Suzuna.

"Ka..Kamu sendiri..?" Sena balik nanya.

"Mmmm..jadi begini….saat aku datang ke sekolah ternyata gerbangnya sudah ditutup..jadi aku bolos aja deh..hehe.." jawan Suzuna dengan sedikit tertawa "Kalau kau sendiri sena?" Suzuna balas nanya.

"Ha..hampir mirip denganmu…Sebenarnya aku tepat waktu saat datang ke sekolah tapi pas lihat Hiruma-san bawa-bawa bazooka dan bilang 'sialan!akanku bunuh si cebol sialan itu kalau ketemu!' be..begitu, tau-taunya aku reflex berlari keluar sekolah karena takut pada Hiruma-san..tapi tau-taunya gerbangnya langsung ditutup.." jelas Sena.

"Uph..ha ha ha..Dasar Sena bodoh!" Suzunapun langsung tertawa mendengar cerita Sena.

"Eh he he.."Senapun ikut tertawa.

"Maksudku suaramu saat menirukan suara You-nii sangat lucu..hahaha!" lanjut Suzuna sambil tertawa.

"Ehehehe…"Senapun jadi malu.

"Eh, Sena bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berdua saja? Lagian kitakan sama-sama gak ada tempat tujuan (emang mengembara?)" kata Suzuna mengajak Sena.

"Mmm..iya juga sih..Rumah ataupun Sekolah sama-sama ada setannya nanti..(maksudnya Ibu,Guru dan Hiruma)" akhirnya Senapun setuju-setuju saja..

Sena dan Suzunapun pergi menuju pusat perbelanjaan kota Deimon, disana mereka bingung ingin pergi ke toko mana karena di sana banyak toko.

"Sena kau mau ke toko apa?" Tanya Suzuna pada Sena.

"Eh?Gak tau.."jawab Sena asal.

"Hmm..oh ya aku mau ke toko aksesoris itu..kelihatannya imut-imut!"kata Suzuna sambil menarik tangan Sena menuju toko itu.

"Baiklah.."Senapun menurut saja..

Lalu Sena dan Suzunapun masuk ke toko banyak sekali barang-barang lucu nan imut..Suzunapun senang melihat barang-barang itu karena imut-imut, Sena hanya ikut-ikutan melihat-lihat karena sama sekali gak terlalu tertarik barang-barang lucu..(maklum cowok)

"Eh..? Kalian berdua sepasang kekasih ya? Lagi kencan?"kata pegawai toko itu dengan senyum jahil.

"Hah?Kekasih? Ki..kita hanya teman kok! Iyakan Sena?"bantah Suzuna dengan muka yang memerah.

"I..Iya..kita hanya teman" muka Senapun ikut memerah.

"Ahh..tak usah malu-malu begitu…silakan menikmati ya.."pegawai itupun langsung pergi menyapa tamu yang lainnya.

"Huh..ada-ada saja..Ng?" kata Suzuna dan langsung menatap suatu barang.

Ternyata itu kalung dengan hiasan bola football wah..lucunya..

"Hm..apa kubeli saja ya..?" pikir Suzuna dalam hatinya.

"Ng? Suzuna kamu mau beli apa jadinya?" Tanya Sena.

"Eh itu ya..sudah ada yang ingin kubeli!" kata Suzuna sambil menyembunyikan kalung itu di tangannya..wah kenapa ya disembunyikan dari Sena? Ternyata Suzuna bermaksud memberikan kalung itu pada Sena sebagai jimat..hehe..

"Mmm..baiklah…" kata Sena.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari toko itu. Lalu merekapun ke kios crepe buat ngemil.

"Ya..selamat datang? Ingin pesan apa?" kata pelayan kios itu.

"Aku ingin crepe rasa chocochese berry dan ditaburi meses yang banyak ingat kreamnya juga harus yang manis ,oh ya aku pesan crepe rasa vanilla ice mungkin kalo makan 1 aku gak bakal kenyang.. !"kata Suzuna.

"Eh..apa tidak apa-apa Suzuna banyak begitu?" Tanya Sena yang merasa heran Suzuna punya nafsu makan yang besar juga seperti Mamori.

"Ga apa-apa, 2 crepe ini tak akan membuatku gendut,Sena sendiri pingin pesan rasa apa?" kata Suzuna.

"Aku rasa choconut vanilla saja.." kata Sena singkat.

Akhirnya crepepun jadi dan merekapun makan dimeja sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Hehe..enak ya.."kata Suzuna sambil melahap crepenya,tanpa sadar muka Suzuna jadi belepotan penuh krim crepe,ya iyalah makan sambil ngomong (kayak author kalo makan gak belepotan aja)

"Eh, Suzuna belepotan tuh.." kata Sena sambil mengelap krim yang ada di pipi Suzuna dengan tangannya.

DEG! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dada Suzuna berdebar sangat kencang ,ini pertama kalinya Sena memegang pipinya..ukh..aku iri..(dasar)tangan Senapun mengelapnya dengan sangat halus, uwaaa..berdebar rasanya jantung Suzuna

"Suzuna,kenapa mukamu merah begitu?" Tanya Sena.

"Eh? Gak apa-apa kok..sudah kita lanjutkan makannya saja!" jawab Suzuna,mukanya sudah merah begitu dan membuat Sena bingung..

"Ng, apa kau sakit ya?"Tanya Sena khawatir..

"Ah,gak kok…"jawab Suzuna

"_Jantungku hampir copot karena kamu tau.." _kata Suzuna dalam hatinya.

Lalu setelah selesai makan crepe,merekapun melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka.

Hari sudah makin siang..tiba-tiba saat mereka berjalan

Syut…..

"Kakak! Tangkap bolanya!" tiba-tiba ada suara anak kecil yang menyuruh Sena menangkap bola.

"Eh bola apa?" DUAK! Akhirnya bola football itu mengenai kepala Sena karena telat ngambil bola dan lalu Senapun terjatuh (wah emang segitu kerasnya ya?)

"Hei, Sena kau tak apa-apa?"Tanya Suzuna.

"Yaaah..kak, kan sudah kubilang ambil bolanya…"kata anak itu.

"Hehe..iya maaf .. "kata Sena sambil menyerahkan bola football itu. "Hm kalian sedang bermain amefuto ya?" Tanya Sena

"Iya kak…dari pada bermain kita sedang bertanding! Eh kakak bukannya eyeshield 21 yang keren itu ya?"kata anak itu.

"Eh..keren haha tidak kok.." Senapun jadi tersipu.

"Ah,dasar Sena kau malu-malu begitu..berarti kamu senangkan..?" kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Hei teman-teman! Kakak ini eyeshield 21 lho!!" kata anak itu sambil memanggil teman-temannya.

"Eyeshield 21? Kyaaa! Minta tanda tangannya dong.." tiba-tiba banyak anak SD yang mengerubungi Sena.

"Eh..i..itu..aduh bagaimana ini Suzuna?" Tanya Sena pada Suzuna.

"Kenapa Tanya padaku? Mungkin kau harus latihan tanda tangan kalau ada yang begini juga ya..hihi.."kata Suzuna sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ng? Kenapa kalian bertanding di tempat kecil begini?" tiba-tiba Sena menanyakan hal itu.

"Begini..lapangan kami direbut sama anak-anak SMP yang tidak boleh menggunakan lapangan itu karena kalau kita tidak menurut bisa-bisa kita diganggu sama mereka.."jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Yaaaa!Apa-apan mereka itu?Menyebalkan!" kata Suzuna kesal.

"Iya..katanya kalau lapangan itu ingin jadi milik kita lagi, kita harus melawan mereka..tapi merekakan lebih tua dari kita jadi kita gak sanggup untuk melawan mereka.."lanjut anak itu.

"Huh!Kalau begini terus..Sena kamu harus bantu mereka!" kata Suzuna.

"Ehhh? Aku?" Sena kaget bukan main.

"Ya tentu saja! Lagi pula lawannya kan anak SMP, kamukan sudah SMU!Hei kalian semua, Sena si Eyeshield 21 akan membantu kalian! Jadi tak perlu khawatir!" Kata Suzuna.

"Benarkah!!!" anak-anak itupun kelihatannya senang.

"I..itu..Baiklah akan kubantu kalian!" Senapun jadi berapi-api.

"Nah gitu dong" kata Suzuna tersenyum bangga pada Sena.

Lalu akhirnya mereka menemui anak-anak SMP itu..memang mereka masih SMP dan lebih muda dari Sena tapi..Waduh..beungeutna serem-serem… Dah lagi badannya gede-gede..bisa dibilang besarnya 3/4nya Kurita.

"hah..ngapain kalian balik lagi anak-anak SD ingusan?" kata salah satu anak SMP itu.

"Kita akan bertanding melawanmu!Lagi pula kita dibantu oleh Eyeshield 21!"kata anak-anak SD itu semangat.

"Hah?Eyeshield 21? Maksudmu yang pendek,kecil yang lagi gemetaran disana itu ya hahaha!" merekapun malah tertawa.

"Yaa! Sena kenapa kau malah gugup gitu? Yang jantan dong!" keluh Suzuna.

"I..itu ma..maaf tolong jangan ganggu lapangan ini..ya?" Kata Sena membuat semuanya kecewa..

"Huahaha! Apanya yang Eyeshield 21! Denger ya walaupun kamu lebih tua dari kami, tapi kami pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan anak-anak ingusan itu!" bentak anak SMP itu.

"Hei apa kata.." kata-kata Suzunapun terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sena angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah Suzuna..Tenanglah semuanya..Walaupun mereka bilang begitu, kiata pasti akan menang!"kata-kata Sena membuat semunya jadi bersemangat lagi.

"_Hm..lagi-lagi kata-kata kerennya keluar juga.."_kata Suzuna dalam hatinya.

Lalu saat mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk bertanding.

"Sena! Ada yang ingin kuberikan..." tiba-tiba Suzuna datng menghampiri Sena.

"Ada apa Suzuna?" Tanya Sena.

"Ini untukmu.."Suzunapun memberikan kalung yang tadi dia beli di toko.

"Eh kalung dengan bola football?"kata Sena sambil menerima kalung itu.

"Bisa dibilang itu jimat agar kau menang..awalnya ingin kuberikan nanti tapi..sekarang saja mumpung kamu mau bertanding ini.."jawan Suzuna dengan muka yang agak merah.

"Begitu ya Suzuna..Terima kasih ya! Aku pasti akan menang!"kata Sena sambil tersenyum dengan kerennya atau bisa dibilang sangat amat manis (uwaa)

"_ukh..kenapa kau selalu membuatku berdebar begini sih..?"_ kata Suzuna dalam hatinya dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

Akhirnya pertandinganpun dimulai

**ANAK SMP BERANDALAN VS ANAK SD INGUSAN!!!! **(nama timnya jelek banget ya)

"Yaaaa!Berjuanglah semuanya!!"Dukung Suzuna dari bench.

Permainan dimulai dari serangan Anak SMP Berandalan.

"SET HUT!"

Akhirnya pertandingan tim anak SD sama sekali tak bisa menahan Line anak-anak SMP (secara mereka lebih kuat) Akhirnya mereka baju dengan Run. Waah..kalau begini bisa Touch Down!

Tapi Sena berhasil mengejar Runner Tim SMP dan langsung menyerangnya.

"Yaaaaaaa!Bagus Sena!"teriak Suzuna.

"Jangan biarkan si eyeshield itu lewat!"kata anak SMP

"Ayo semuanya kita harus memblock untuk jalur Sena-niisan!"Kata anak SD

Akhirnya Sena berhasil melewati lawan dengan Devil Bat Ghost dan lalu menyerang dengan devil Stungundan akhirnya Touch Dwn!!!!!

"Yaaaa!Touch Down!"seru Suzuna.

"Ya! Ayo semuanya,kita jangan tergantung pada Sena-niisan saja! Ayo kita juga berjuang!"

"Yaaaa!"

"_Hihi..dasar Sena, dia membangkitkan semangat mereka.."_pikir Suzuna.

Akhirnya pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan Tim Anak SD dengan skor 21-6.

"Sesuai janji,kembalikan lapangan ini!"kata Suzuna pada anak-anak SMP

" Iya-iya cerewet!"

"Apaaa?"Suzunapun jadi kesal.

"Su..sudahlah Suzuna.."kata Sena sambil menahan Suzuna yang sepertinya ingin menyerang mereka dengan inline skatenya.

"Sudahlah..bagaimana kalau kita berbagi lapangan ini saja?"kata anak-anak SD.

"Eh apa katamu? Kenapa? Kitakan sudah jahat pada kalian?"Tanya mereka.

"Tak apa-apakan? Lagi pula kalau kita berbagi lapangan ini kita jadi bisa berlatih bersama-sama jadi kita punya teman latihan! Tapi ingat jangan memonopoly lapangan ini untuk kalian sendiri ya!"kata anak-anak SD itu sambil tersenyum dengan lebar dengan polosnya.

"Huaaaa..terimakasih! Maafkan kami ya!" anak-anak SMP itupun malah menangis terharu.

"Hm..ternyata mereka bisa menangis juga ya.."kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Suzuna, yang penting masalah terselesaikan.." Senapun ikut bicara.

"Iya kau benar Sena.."balas Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah ya! Arigatou Sena-niisan,Suzuna-neechan!"kata anak-anak itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Iya!Rajin berlatih ya!"balas Sena dan Suzuna.

Akhirnya Sena dan Suzunapun beristirahat di bawah pohon yang sangat teduh di suatu taman bunga.

"Ya,melelahkan ya Sena?"Suzunapun mulai bicara pada Sena.

"Iya Suzuna..rasanya aku agak bersyukur terlambat hari ini.." kata Sena.

"Hehehe..aku juga.." jawab Suzuna sambil tersenyum. Lalu…

KRIUUUK…

Ups, sepertinya sudah waktunya makan siang nih..

"Sena kau bawa bekal apa?"Tanya Suzuna sambil mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya.

"Mmm..entahlah, aku diberi oleh Mamori-neechan.."jawab Sena.

"Hm,lain kali aku juga mau bikin bekal buat Sena ah..Yang special.." Suzunapun mulai memakan makan siangnya sambil tersenyum pada Sena

"Ya, aku tunggu lho.." jawab Sena mulai memakan bekalnya.

"Oh iya harus lebih enak dari buatan Mamori-neechan lho.."lanjut Sena.

"Pasti! Kalau bisa hehe.."kata Suzuna.

Akhirnya mereka berbincang sambil memakan makan siang mereka. Lalu saat mereka selesai makan bekal mereka, akhirnya mereka berdua mulai kelelahan…

"Suzuna..aku berterimakasih untuk jimatmu itu ya.."tiba-tiba Sena berbicara begitu.

"Eh..apa..i..itukan karena usahamu sendi.."belum selesai Suzuna bicara tiba-tiba Sena memeluk Suzuna.

"Hari ini..aku sangat senang.." kata Sena sambil memeluk Suzuna.

"Se..Sena.." hati Suzunapun berdebar sangat kencang.. ini pertama kalinya dia dipeluk seorang cowok..

"Ma..maaf! Tadi aku lagi gak tau kenapa!"Tiba-tiba Sena melepaskan pelukan itu.

"I..iya.."muka Suzuna sudah merah padam..

Lalu Senapun mulai berbaring dan meliahat awan. Suzunapun ikut berbaring.

"Hmm..Sena.."kata Suzuna sangat pelan.

"Ng?"Senapun hanya merespon sedikit.

"_a..apa kukatan saja ya?"_pikir Suzuna.

"Se..Sena sebenarnya aku su..ka…"saat Suzuna ingin mengatakan itu ternyata Sena sudah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya yang sedang tidur itu baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Suzuna..hati Suzuna makin berdebar…

"Hihi..pasti dia kelelahan..met tidur ya Sena.." kata Suzuna yang ternyata ikut tidur juga.

"Tak akan kulupakan hari ini…."kata Suzuna sebelum dia tidur..dan akhirnya dia mulai tertidur juga..

Lalu…."Aku juga..suka padamu.." tiba-tiba Sena berbicara saat Suzuna sudah tertidur pulas.

The End

* * *

**Machau: Apa-apaan cerita ini? Endingnya kurang memuaskan!!**

**Machiko: Jangan banyak protes kamu! Aku bermaksud membuat cerita SenaSuzu ini dengan cerita yang berbeda-beda! Disini mereka baru PDKT dulu! Nanti akan kubuat sampai mereka melakukan puncaknya!!**

**Machau: Puncaknya? Maksudmu?**

**Machiko: Apa yang kau pikirkan..? Jangan Omes dulu..**

**Machau: Haha..iya-iya..**

**Machiko: Ya sudahlah..Maaf kalau ceritanya GJ,aneh,dll..silakan kalo mau mereview tekan tombol dibawah ini.. Mohon Reviewnya XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Machiko: Libur telah tiba! Horeee..Baiklah, sekarang saya gak mau terlalu banyak bacot..lagian saya ini masih pemula,payah,dll..jadi kayaknya saya harus lebih konsentrasi pada cerita.**

**Machau: Sadar juga lu..**

**Machiko: The Days With You yang awalnya hanya 1 chapter aja entah kenapa aku malah jadi pingin bikin chapter 2-nya ya.. gitu deh Terimakasih ya untuk Reviewnya.. Sepertinya saya sangat ceroboh dengan tanda baca, maklum masih sangat amat baru di FFN, tapi sekarang saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi ^^ terimakasih atas pemberi tahuannya..**

**Oh iya untuk Alumina Akari-chan "beungeut" itu wajah. Biasanya kalau di sekolahku orang yang wajahnya lagi jelek ato lagi unik-uniknya sering dibilang "ih beungeutna!" (biasa sayakan orang sunda tinggal di Bandung pula)

* * *

**

The Days with You

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki &Yuusuke Murata, Saya tak punya hak apa-apa untuk memilikinya (tapi kalo bisa sih pingin, terus ngelanjutin chapter 333-nya *ditabok*)

Disini banyak OC, jadi kayaknya rada-rada aneh ceritanya =.=

Udah lagi OOC, mistype..akh..kacau nih cerita..*stress sorangan*

Setelah hari itu Suzuna tak bisa melupakan Sena terus. Sekarang yang di kepalanyanya hanya Sena, Sena, Sena melulu. Kapan kira-kira Suzuna bisa bilang 'suka' secara , walaupun Sena sudah tau tapi Suzuna belum tau. Suzuna hanya mendengar suara yang tidak jelas saat dia tidur. _Siapa yang bicara?_ Begitu pikir Suzuna. Dia hanya mendengar kata 'suka' tapi tak tau apakah itu hanya mimpi atau benar-benar suara asli. Suzuna hanya bisa memendam rasa sukanya pada Sena sampai dia siap untuk mengatakannya. Rasa ini masih suka belum cinta. Mungkin rasa cinta akan lebih membingungkan lagi.

Hari Selasa paginya..

"Pagi Suzuna!" Sapa Tamaki teman sekelas Suzuna.

"Pagi." Suzuna hanya menjawab singkat.

"Suzuna kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah? Sakit?" Tanya Tamaki.

"Suzuna sih gak mungkin sakit, pasti dia kencan sama cowok." Tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek, ya..panggil saja Yui yang tebakannya 100% tepat.

"Ap..Apa maksudnya?" Muka Suzunapun jadi merah.

"Tuh, betulkan? Diam-diam Suzuna sudah punya pacar nih hehe" Yuipun mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, sudahlah! Soal kemarin aku hanya tidak masuk karena ada keperluan saja kok!" Suzuna jadi Salting.

"Urusan kencankan, ciee.." Lanjut Yui, sepertinya nih orang suka ikut campur masalah cinta orang lain.

"Oh iya Suzuna tidak tau ya? Kemarin ada murid baru lho.. Dia dari Amerika." Potong Tamaki membicarakan topik lain.

"Cewek atau Cowok?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Cewek..namanya Harumigu Michiru. Dia anak yang sangat manis dia juga duduk disebelah kamu." Jawab Yui.

Akhirnya Suzuna masuk kekelas juga dan duduk di mejanya. Dia melihat seorang cewek yang cantik dan imut disebelahnya. Suzunapun mulai menyapanya.

"Halo, kamu anak baru ya? Namaku Taki Suzuna, kemarin aku tidak masuk jadi kita belum kenalan. Jadi salam kenal ya." Sapa Suzuna ramah.

"Iya..namaku Harumigu Michiru, mohon bantuannya ya Taki-san." Balasnya ramah sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya sama-sama. Oh iya, jangan panggil aku dengan margaku. Panggil saja Suzuna, ya? Boleh aku memanggilmu Michi?" Kata Suzuna.

"Iya Suzuna-chan.." Kata Michiru dengan ramahnya.

"_Untung Michi asyik diajak ngobrol, baik pula..kukira dia bakal songong karena anak baru, dari Amrik pula." _Pikir Suzuna dan kembali ke bangkunya karena gurunya sudah datang.

Lalu setelah sekolah usai, seperti biasa Suzuna pergi ke SMU Deimon untuk mendukung Tim Deimon Devil Bats yang sedang latihan.

"Suzuna-chan, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Michi.

"Aku mau ke SMU Deimon! Sudah ya Michi!" Suzunapun pergi dengan inline skatenya.

"Biasa, dia memang selalu pergi ke SMU Deimon, Suzunakan kapten cheerleader Devil bats." Kata Tamaki.

"Aku curiga.. kenapa sih dia setiap hari kesana mulu? Jangan-jangan ada yang dia taksir disana. Kalau menurut tebakanku sih si Eyeshield 21 itu..siapa sih? Sena ya namanya." Lagi-lagi tebakan Yui 100% benar.

"Eyeshield 21? Sena?" Tanya Michi yang kelihatannya bingung.

"Mmm..Michi gak tau sih ya..Eyeshield 21 itu running back tercepat di Deimon Devil Bats.. bisa dibilang nama aslinya Kobayakawa Sena. Aku mulai curiga.. Jangan-jangan Suzuna dan Sena, mereka berdua memang saling suka.." Untuk ketiga kalinya tebakan Yui benar lagi!

"Ko..Kobayakawa Sena?" Kata Michi yang kelihatannya kaget.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa Michi?" Tanya Tamaki.

"Ah..tidak bukan apa-apa kok." Jawab Michi singkat.

**__ Lalu di SMU Deimon __**

"Suzuna-chan, bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Kata Mamori, meminta tolong pada Suzuna.

"Ada apa Mamo-nee?" Tanya Suzuna mendekati Mamori.

"Begini, bisa menggantikanku hitung waktu lari 40 yard mereka tidak? Hiruma-kun memanggilku?" Jawab Mamori yang sepertinya kebelet ketemu Hiruma.

"Tentu saja Mamo-nee.." Kata Suzuna sambil menerima stopwatch dari Mamori .

"Terimakasih Suzuna-chan." Mamoripun langsung buru-buru menuju Hiruma, sabar aja kali bu.. emang segitu pinginnya ya ngeliat wajah Hiruma?

"Yaaa! Baikalah aku akan menggantikan Mamo-nee untuk menghitung waktu kalian!" Teriak Suzuna.

"Hah? Denganmu?" Keluh Monta.

"Ya, kenapa?" Balas Suzuna.

"Ah nggak, Cuma aku lebih suka kalau Mamori-san yang menghitung waktunya.." Kata Monta dengan tatapan malas melihat Suzuna.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suzunapun menyerang Monta dengan Inline skatenya.

"Mukyaaa! Ampun!" Montapun sakaratul maut.

**___OOO___**

"Yaa kalian capek ya? Ini minum dan handuk untuk kalian!" Kata Suzuna sambil memberikan minum dan handuk pada seluruh anggota Devil Bats.

"Terimakasih Suzuna." Kata Sena sambil minum.

"Ng, Sena.." Kata Suzuna.

"Apa?" Balas Sena.

"Tidak, itu..aku hanya ingin Tanya, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu saat aku tertidur?" Tiba-tiba Suzuna ngomong kayak gitu yang Sena kaget dan bikin minuman yang diminum Sena muncrat kena Monta.

"Eh, ah itu, aduh gak kok..itu, aku juga masih tertidur!" Sena jadi Salting.

"Hm, mungkin Cuma mimpi..masa aku mendengar ada yang menyukaiku? Hahaha." Kata Suzuna sambil tertawa.

"Ya Cuma mimpi, mana ada yang suka sama kamu." Kata Monta sambil ngelap wajahnya yang tadi kena air muncratan Sena.

*Adegan Suzuna menggilas Monta dengan Inline skatenya*

"Huh..menyebalkan.." Suzunapun menghentikan serangannya dan meninggalkan Monta yang sekarat.

"Eh itu Suzuna.. begini, apa hari Minggu nanti kau ada acara?" Tiba-tiba Sena bicara seperti itu.

"Ng? Nggak ada tuh.." Suzunapun malu-malu menjawabnya.

"Begini aku menang undian di supermarket, 2 tiket nonton film New Moon (karena author tidak tau film apa jadi New Moon aja yang baru)..Ya, aku gak tau mau ajak siapa, karena kukira sepertinya kau suka film seperti itu..jadi kuajak kau saja.." Kata Sena dengan muka agak malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Kyaaa, aku memang suka film Twilight! Makasih ya Sena!" Suzunapun tersenyum dengan manis.

"_Ukh..kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini?" _Pikir Sena yang sekarang sepertinya yang merasakan debaran itu.

"_Hihi..aku tak sabar menunggu hari Minggu.." _Pikir Suzuna.

Lalu waktu ke waktu haripun makin berubah, dan sekarang hari Jumat. Lusa mereka berdua akan berkencan (lagi). Suzunapun tak sabar menunggu lusa.

"Su-zu-na~ Akhir-akhir ini kau suka senyum-senyum sendiri ya? Kenapa? Mau kencan ya?" Lagi-lagi untuk yang keempat kalinya tebakan Yui benar, mungkin dia memang berbakat menjadi peramal.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kata Suzuna tegas tapi masih senyum-senyum gaje.

"Hm..mencurigakan, dari pada itu kukasih tau hal yang lagi rame nih.." Kata Yui.

"Apa?" Suzunapun mulai penasaran.

"Kau tau tidak rumor yang beredar di SMU ini..lagi rame-ramenya lho." Kata Yui yang membuat Suzuna tambah penasaran.

"Apa dong Yui? Jangan bikin tambah penasaran!" Suzunapun makin kesal.

"Iya iya..jadi begini.." Yuipun mulai menceritakan rumor itu.

_Kau taukan pohon sakura yang besar itu di taman Aikoi? Katanya jika seorang cewek dan cowok berciuman dibawah pohon sakura itu mereka akn menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia selamanya._

"Nah begitu ceritanya, masa kamu gak tau sih? Jadi kusarankan bagaimana kalau nanti kau kencan ciumlah bibir Sena biar kalian jadi pasangan bahagia 4ever." Goda Yui sambil nebak-nebak cowok yang mau kencan sama Suzuna itu Sena. Bener-bener deh nih orang punya telepati ya?

"Ah? Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa kau tau Sena? Eh maksudku..apa maksudnya itu ukh.." Muka Suzunapun mulai memerah.

"Ya, met berjuang aja ya!" Yuipun langsung pergi.

**__Suzuna's home__**

Akhirnya besok..kencan dengan Sena. Kyaaa! Hari yang ditunggu-tunggupun akhirnya datang juga.

Suzunapun sibuk memilih-milih baju untuk dipakai besok. Lalu tiba-tiba Suzuna teringat rumor itu dan lalu Suzunapun berkhayal..

_*Sena dan Suzuna duduk dibawah pohon sakura itu*_

_Sena: Suzuna.._

_Suzuna: A..ada apa Sena?_

_Sena :Aku menyukaimu..*mendekati bibir Suzuna*_

_Suzuna: Se..Sena..uph!*bibirnya sudah ditutup dengan bibir Sena*_

"Kyaaa! Jangan begitu dong Sena! Akukan malu! Itu pelecehan namanya!" Suzunapun teriak-teriak sendiri kayak orang dimabuk asmara (tapi emang lagi dimabuk asmara)

"Suzuna! Jangan ribut begitu! Ini sudah jam 9 malam, cepat tidur!" Teriak Ibu Suzuna.

"Mmm..iya ya, kalau nggak cepat tidur nanti aku terlambat..Senakan menyuruhku datang jam 10 pagi." Pikir Suzuna.

_Bekal.._

Tiba-tiba Suzuna teringat akan bekal makan siang. Oh iya! Suzunakan sudah janji untuk membuatkan bekal untuk Sena.

Pagi-pagi 04.30 a.m.

**DUAAAAR!**

Tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan dari arah dapur rumah keluarga Taki. Ada apakah itu?

"Ada apa ini? Suzuna?" Ibu Suzunapun kaget melihat dapurnya hancur lebur.

"Hahahaha My sister, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Taki yang muter-muter gaje sambil angkat-angkat kakinya.

"Se..sebenarnya..awalnya aku Cuma mau buat bekal tapi kayaknya gagal deh.." Kata Suzuna lesu.

"Hm, begitu ya? Suzuna memang tidak pernah ibu ajari membuat bekal ya.. Baiklah ibu juga akan bantu." Kata Ibu Suzuna.

"Ahaha! Apakah aku boleh ikut bantu?" Takipun mengajukan diri sambil muter-muter.

"Cepatlah kau tidur lagi! Itu sudah cukup membantu!" Kata Ibu dan Suzuna berbarengan.

Akhirnya Suzunapun dibantu ibunya membuat bekal. Memang gagal berkali-kali tapi pada akhirnya jadi juga! Yeei! Sudah 3 jam mereka membuat bekal.

"Huwaaa, selesai juga!" Kata Suzuna sambil menguap.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya untuk siapa sih bekal itu?" Tiba-tiba Ibu menanyakan.

"Eh, itu buat piknik sama teman-teman.." Jawab Suzuna bohong.

"Hihi..Tak usah bohong Suzuna..Ibu sudah tau kok..kau akan kencankan?" Perkataan Ibu Suzuna membuat Suzuna kaget.

"I..Ibu kok tau sih?" Muka Suzunapun menjadi merah.

"Ya..dari mukamu saja ibu sudah tau kok.. Suzuna, " Kata Ibu Suzuna dengan jahil (sepertinya sifat Suzuna yang seperti itu keturunan dari ibunya).

"Mmm..iya bu.." Suzunapun tersenyum gaje.

"Suzuna, sebaiknya kamu tidur dulu sebentar. Kau belum tidur karena semalaman membuat bekalkan?" Kata Ibu.

"Ah tidak ada waktu lagi!" Kata Suzuna yang setelah itu menguap lebar.

"Tuh 'kan, tenang saja nanti ibu bangunkan kok.." Ibupun menyuruh Suzuna kembali kekamarnya dan tertidur sebentar.

Akhirnyapun Suzuna tidak bisa menahan rasa ngantuknya dan langsung tertidur di kasurnya yang empuk.

Zzzzzz…

**___OOO___**

"Huaaaah! Aku terlambat!" Suzunapun bangun dalam tidurnya.

"Ibu kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?" Suzuna langsung cuci muka, ganti baju, dan memakan sarapannya.

"Maaf ya ibu lupa." Ibu Suzuna hanya tersenyum maaf.

"Ah, sekarang sudah jam 09.55! Tinggal 5 menit lagi aku harus buru-buru!" Suzunapun cepat-cepat pergi.

"Suzuna tunggu! Ini bekalnya, jangan sampai kelupaan!" Ibu Suzunapun memberikan bekalnya.

"Iya ya, kalau kelupaan nanti bisa gawat! Sudah ya Bu!"

Suzunapun pergi dengan inline skatenya menuju depan gerbang SMU Deimon. Yah mereka sudah janji ketemuan disana.

Keadaan Sena..

"Uwaaa aku harus cepat-cepat! Bisa-bisa aku terlambat!" Ternyata Senapun juga terlambat.. dasar.

Lalu saat mereka berdua sampai di gerbang SMU Deimon meraka saling berpapasan.

"Se..Sena..Kamu juga terlambat ya?"

"Ka..Kamu jgakan Suzuna.."

Hening..

"Hahaha kita berdua memang sama ya!" Tawa mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Sena dan Suzunapun pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton.

"Waaah..banyak orang ya." Seru Suzuna.

"Mmm..kalau begitu." GREP tiba-tiba Sena memegang tangan Suzuna.

"Eh? Sena, kenapa dipegang segala?" Suzuna jadi blushing.

"Ya..biar kita tidak terpisah saja.." Jawab Sena dengan malu-malu.

BRAK!

"A..aduh maaf ya!" Sepertinya Sena menabrak seseorang.

"A..Aku juga minta maaf.." Jawab orang yang ditabrak Sena tadi.

"Ng?" Hening sesaat..

"M..Michi.." Kata Suzuna kaget.

"Michiru-chan!!" Tiba-tiba Sena memanggil Michiru dengan panggilan akrab. Heh? Kenapa?

"Se..Sena-kun!?" Michipun sepertinya mengenali Sena.

"Eh..itu halo? Kalian berdua..saling kenal?" Suzunapun bingng sendiri.

* * *

**__To Be Continued__**

**Sepertinya makin sedikit saja.. maaf ya para readers!**

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hohohohohoho…Telat Update euy *bangga*! Lagi sibuk bikin Hiruma or Mamorinya! *digebuikin*

Padahal kayaknya cerita ini Cuma 1 chapter…Entah kenapa jadi banyak gini..?

Saya Bener-bener SenaSuzu lovers tapi kagak bisa bikin pairing mereka! Huh! Karena itu aku baca pair mereka aja, hohoho.. asyiknya SenaSuzu sekarang lagi ngetrend! Aku bisa baca deh tanpa melanjutkan fic ini *dibantai*

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview~

Sepertinya author ini suka nambah2in OC di cerita ini…jadi maaf kalo GJ!

Ya The Day with you chap 3 mulai dah!

Warning: OC! OOC! GJ! SOK PUITIS! WUALAH ANCUR!

Disclaimer: ES21 punya Inagaki Riichiro sama Murata Yuusuke, Kalau saya diberi kesempatan untuk memiliki ES21 ingin sekali melanjutkan chap 333-nya~(impian belaka)tapi pasti ceritanya gak bakal bener…-_-"

"Michi?"

"Michiru?!"

"Sena-kun?!"

"Machiko! Jangan OL aja! Belajar dong!" Kata Ibu Machi.

"Aduuuh! Ibu ganggu aja!" Protes Machi.

"Kamu yang ganggu!!!"

"Eh sorry, lanjut!" Kata Machi langsung pergi hampir digebukin.

Eh, Sena dan Michi saling kenal?

"Lho, Suzuna dan Michiru saling kenal juga?" Tanya Sena kebingungan.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya! Apa kalian saling kenal?" Balas Tanya Suzuna.

"Eh..itu Sena-kun dan Suzuna-chan juga saling kenal?" Michi juga ikut nanya.

Hening sesaat…

"Ng, begini….Suzuna anggota tim deimon devil bats sebagai cheerleader, Suzuna, Michiru adalah teman SD-ku dulu, kita juga kelas 5 dia pindah ke Amerika," Jelas Sena.

"Ya..begitu ya… Sena, Michi teman sekelasku sekarang," Jelas Suzuna juga.

"I..iya, aku satu sekolah dengan Suzuna-chan sekarang," Kata Michi.

"Neee… Lalu-lalu kamu mau nonton New Moon juga? Cuma sendiri?" Tanya Suzuna.

"I..iya, habis aku masih belum punya teman di Jepang , orang tuaku juga sibuk kerja jadi aku pergi sendirian aja deh.." jawab Michi.

"Eh, kalau gitu kita nonton sama-sama saja!" Ajak Sena pada Michi.

"Eh!?" Suzuna dan Michi kaget.

"Ti..Tidak apa-apa nih Sena?" Tanya Michi agak malu-malu.

"Todak apa-apa, bukannya lebih ramai lebih asyik, tidak apa-apakan Suzuna?" Kata Sena dengan gampangnya.

"Eh, i..iya," Suzuna hanya menjawab sedikit dengan wajah yang agak gimana gitu…Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan Sena.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk ke bioskop bentar lagi dimulai.." Kata Sena sambil mengajak Michi.

"Iya..Ayo Suzuna-chan!" Kata Michi.

"I..Iya, Waduh!" Belum apa-apa Suzuna terdesak dengan kumpulan orang yang banyak. Alhasil Suzuna malah terpisah dari Sena dan Michi. Kasiaaan..

Lalu akhirnya di bioskop, Sena dan Michi duduk berdua di tengah dan Suzuna duduk sendirian aja (maksudnya gak ada yang nemenin) paling belakang udah lagi disebelahnya bapak-bapak gede bau ketek dan yang duduk di depannya orang yang tinggi jadi Suzuna kerepotan nonton filmnya, kasian sekali dikau.

"_Ukh..susah banget nontonnya..udah lagi disebelahku bapak-bapak bau ketek yang gendut, ukh!Bagaimana keadaan Sena dan Michi?" _ Pikir Suzuna sambil coba nengok-nengok buat nonton filmnya tapi malah makin deket ke Bapak-bapak bau ketek jadinya Suzuna harus nahan baunya.

Disana Sena dan Michi duduk sebelahan, kayak sepasang kekasih, gile aja bo Suzuna yang ngeliatnya kesel abis! Suzuna makan pop corn deh sepuas-puasnya sampai dia keselek. Si Bapak-bapak angkat tangan lagi buat hilangin pegel, jadinya bau keteknya makin kecium. Cieh! Udah lagi keselek, nyium bau ketek lagi!

Keadaan Sena dan Michi..

"Ng, Sena-kun… Kira-kira Suzuna-chan tidak apa-apa terpisah dari kita?" Tanya Michi dengan suara pelan kalo gede-gede nanti dimarahin penonton lain.

"Tidak apa-apa kok..Suzunakan bukan cewek yang lemah, dia itukan cewek perkasa kayak laki-laki.. kalo dia digangguin, pasti Suzuna bisa menghadapi mereka kok," Jawab Sena dengan suara yang agak keras sehingga Suzuna dapat mendengarnya sedikit.

"Apa maksudmu cewek yang perkasa mirip laki-laki!?" Suzuna pun kesal dan segera berdiri sambil teriak-teriak, gak sadar kalo itu di bioskop.

"Hei! Jangan berisik!"

"Kalo mau teriak-teriak diluar aja sono!"

Para penonton yang lain pun merasa terganggu.

"Wah maaf, maaf," Suzunapun duduk kembali sambil nunduk-nunduk gj.

"Eh, tadi itu Suzuna-chan ya? Kelihatannya dia marah padamu sena-kun," Kata Michi.

"Mmm..iya..aku harus minta maaf sama dia nanti," Sena jadi malu.

"Hihi, dasar Sena-kun," Michi pun tertawa kecil.

Lalu…di tempat Suzuna..

"Hei-hei, lihat deh pasangan itu.." Kata seorang cewek yang duduk di depan Suzuna.

"Iya iya yang duduk di tengah itukan? Mereka pasangan yang cocok ya!" Balas temen cewek jelas yang dimaksud mereka adalah Sena dan Michi.

Huh! Sudah pasti Suzuna mendengar perkataan mereka, Suzuna makin kesal dan minum cola kebanyakan sampai jadi cegukan gara-gara minumnya kecepetan pake nafsu kesel.

"Hik, hik.." Suara cegukan Suzuna bikin suasana terganggu.

"Wooi, dari tadi kamu berisik terus, sana puas-puasin cegukannya di luar!" Kata Seorang penonton yang keganggu.

"I..iya (hik) maaf (hik)," Akhirnya Suzuna keluar dari bioskop. Kasian..Padahal mau nonton tapi malah keluar.

Setelah filmnya sudah selesai…

"Sena-kun tadi filmnya rame ya, romantic pula," Kata Michi.

"Mmm..iya.." Sepertinya Sena kurang suka film seperti itu (secara sebenarnya author juga kurang suka, gak nanya juga!)

"Bagaimana filmnya (hik)?" Suzuna pun menghampiri mereka berdua dan masih cegukan.

"Suzuna-chan, kau maish cegukan?" Tanya Michi khawatir.

"Ah (hik) gak apa-apa.. Gi..gimana rame ya fimnya?"

"Ya, begitulah.." Kata Sena.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ngemil dulu," Ajak Michi.

Mereka pun pergi ke kios crape yang waktu itu Sena dan Suzuna kunjungi.

" _Kios yang waktu itu aku kunjungi bersama Sena… "_ Kata Suzuna dalam hati penuh rasa sedih karena ini bukan seperti hari Senin yang lalu.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sena pada Michi dan Suzuna.

"Aku pesan yang pedes, Hot chili (nama rasanya aku asal) dengan selada, aku eneg dengan yang manis-manis (hik)!" Pesan Suzuna dengan nada kesal dan cegukannya masih keluar sedikit.

"Suzuna-chan tidak suka manis?" Tanya Michi.

"Bukannya tidak suka, sekarang aku lagi gak mod aja makan yang manis-manis," Jawab Suzuna sambil tersenyum padahal kesel abis!

"Ng, Suzuna kenapa kau marah?" Tiba-tiba Sena menanyakan hal yang bikin Suzuna tambah kesal, dasar gak tau suasana.

"Ah, gak apa-apa..siapa yang marah," Jawab Suzuna kesseel!

Saat makan crape…

"Mmm..enak ya!" Michi makan sambil senyam-senyum manis.

"Michiru, kamu masih suka yang manis-manis ya?" Kata Sena.

"Yah, Sena juga suka maniskan?" Balas Michi.

Mereka berdua pun asyik ngobrol sampe-sampe lupain keberadaan Suzuna. Ya Allah kasian banget ya dikau. Awalnya dah seneng-seneng mau kencan tau-taunya malah jadi kayak serangga peganggu di antara mereka. Ckckckck…

Saking keselnya Suzuna makannya jadi terburu-buru, belepotan, dll.. Ampun deh anak cewek makannya kayak di warteg aja kaki keatasin. Sekesal-kesalnya kamu jangan jadi preman dong!

"Suzuna, kok kamu makannya buru-buru gitu sih?" Sena pun menyadari cara makan Suzuna yang gak baik dan gak sopan itu.

"Huh, gak apa-apa, terserah aku mau makan pake cara putri atau preman!" Jawab Suzuna kasar.

BRUK!

Karena pake emosi tau-taunya kursinya jatuh, eh Suzuna ikut jatuh.

"Suzuna-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Michi khawatir.

"Ah, gak..apa-apa..(hik!)," Cegukannya kambuh lagi, kasian..*banyak banget kata kasiannya*

Setelah itu….

"Eh kita photo box yuk!" Ajak Suzuna sambil narik-narik Sena.

"Hei Suzuna, jangan tarik-tarik aku dong," Keluh Sena yang tangannya ditarik-tarik.

"Huh! Iya-iya," Suzuna pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Mm, iya bagaimana kalau kita photo box?" Kata Michi.

"Iya ya, ide yang bagus Michiru!" Kata Sena sambil senyum ke arah Michi.

"Ukh, itu kan ideku.." Suzuna sedikit kesal sambil gigit-gigit jari gak jelas kayak bayi yang kayak baru tumbuh gigi.

-_-Photo Box-_-

"Aduh tempatnya sempit!" Keluh Suzuna sambil geser-geser kearah Sena dan Michi.

" _Duuh, pokoknya jangan sampai Michi dan Sena sebelahan!" _Tekad Suzuna dalam hatinya.

"Aduh, Suzuna jangan desek-desek dong," Sena pun mulai agak kesal dengan tingkah Suzuna.

"Apa sih? Kamu yang desek-desek kali!" Balas Suzuna dengan nada kesal.

"Hei Suzuna kenapa kau malah marah-marah?"

"Siapa yang marah?!"

Sena dan Suzuna pun heboh di photo box sedangkan Michi berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Eh, Suzuna-chan, Sena-kun, jangan bertengkar!" Michi berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"_Silakan bersiapa-siap foto akan dimulai dalam hitungan 5..4..3.."_ Tau-taunya fotonya sudah jalan! Mereka belum siap-siap bergaya menarsiskan diri (itu sih lu aja kali!)

"Apa sudah mau difoto!?" Suzuna belum siap gaya apa pun.

"Eh aduh, Suzuna jangan dorong-dorong!" Sena agak mendesak Suzuna.

"Akh! Kamu yang ngedorong!"

"Te..Teman-teman fo..tonya.."

"_2..1.._ _JEPRET!" _

…………………….

Hasil foto: Yang kelihatan hanya wajah Sena dan Michi, Suzuna Cuma kelihatan tangannya.

"A..aduh, maaf itu gara-gara tadi aku dorong-dorong," Michi minta maaf padahal gak salah apa-apa.

"Ng..Gak apa-apa Michi, tadi salah Aku dan Suzuna ribut sendiri," Kata Sena.

"…" Suzuna hanya diam melihat Cuma tangannya saja yang keliatan. Melihat fotonya Sena dan Michi seperti sepasang kekasih saja, tangannya itu kayak pengganggu atau lebih jelasnya kayak penamapakan tangan.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Suzuna hanya diam mendengar obrolan Sena dan Michi. Yah, BTW mereka itu kan pernah saling kenal dulu saat SD dan kelihatannya mereka akrab sekali.. Suzuna sempat iri (sangat) saat melihat mereka akrab.

" Michiru, bagaimana di Amerika?" Tanya Sena.

"Yah..begitulah. Di Amerika berbeda sekali dengan di Jepang, ngomong-ngomong kamu eyeshield 21 itu ya?" Michi pun balas Tanya.

"Eh!? Yah begitulah…"

"Padahal sebenarnya eyeshield 21 yang asli itu kukira Yamato Takeru, aku sempat kenal dia di SMP Notre Dame (bener gak ya nulisnya?)" Jelas Michi.

"Kau sekolah di Notre Dame!? Kau juga kenal Yamato?" Tanya Sena lagi.

"Iya, aku kaget mendengar kaulah eyeshield 21, yang kutahu eyeshield itu Yamato, yah..aku tau karena aku sempat jadi manajer di club football," Jawab Michi.

"Ng, sebenarnya aku itu..hanya meminjam namanya… Waktu aku masih pemula, Seniorku menyuruhku memakai nama eyeshield 21, waktu itu aku belum mengerti apa-apa, tapi..akhirnya kutau juga eyeshield 21 itu apa dan lama kelamaan aku tau eyeshield itu Yamato," Sena pun ikut bercerita.

"Tapi kau hebat Sena, katanya kau berhasil memenangkan Chirstmas Bowl dan mengalahkan Teikoku yang kuat itu, berarti gelar eyeshield 21 tidak salah jatuh ke tanganmu kan?" Kata Michi.

"Terima kasih.."

Sedangkan mereka asyik ngobrol Suzuna Cuma mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"_Eyeshield 21…itu gelar yang dipegang Sena… Waktu itu aku dapat kepercayaan dari Sena untuk merahasiakannya, Sekarang kenapa aku kesal? Melihat Sena dan Michi yang berakrab ria? Aku..aku memang menyukai Sena? Tapi..sepertinya memang benar, Sena tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapku, tapi kenapa selama ini aku merasa yang paling dekat dengan Sena? Aku merasa Sena menganggapku spesial.. Dasar aku bodoh.." _ Itulah yang ada di batin Suzuna.

Suzuna hanya diam, kesal, sedih,melhat mereka yang begitu akrab (sampai saya ikut sedih juga..)

"Suzuna-chan, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Michi mendekati Suzuna yang wajahnya sudah seperti mau nangis.

"Ng..gak apa-apa kok! Sudahlah!" Suzuna hanya menjawab sedikit dengan wajah yang kelihatannya sangat kesal.

"Suzuna, kenapa kau dari tadi kelihatannya kesal?" Sena pun bertanya membuat Suzuna semakin kesal.

"Sudah lebih baik kau diam saja!" Suzuna mulai berteriak kesal sampai-sampai menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Suzuna! Kau jangan egois!" Sena mulai kesal dan agak membentak Suzuna (apakah ini OOC?)

"Siapa yang egois? Aku memang egois!" Suzuna juga ikut membentak Sena.

"Teman-teman hentikan!" Michi mulai menghentikan mereka bedua.

"Sudah cukup! Dari tadi kau marah-marah terus! Aku tahu kau marah, memangnya kenapa? Apa karena dari tadi kau terkena masalah terus?Saat nonton bioskop kau terpisah dari kami, makan crape kau terjatuh, photo box wajahmu tidak kelihatan, itu salahmu sendiri!" Sena mulai marah (OOC-kah? Habis setiap orang bisa marahkan? Iya kan? *ditabok karena loba bacot*)

"Diaaam! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Dari tadi kau akrab dengan Michi terus sampai melupakanku! Dari tadi sebenarnya aku tidak mau Michi ikut tau!" Suzuna mulai marah dan membentak.

PLAK!

Tanpa sadar Sena menampar pipi Suzuna, yah..gak kenceng-kenceng amat sih, tapi tetap saja suaranya cukup keras, membuat perhatian orang lain dan aku telah bikin Sena jadi OOC 100%!!!! *ditabok*

"….Maaf, aku tidak sengaja…Tapi, jangan egois begitu, Michiru juga teman kita kan?" Sena mulai minta maaf.

Suzuna hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia ingin menangis, tapi…Dia tidak mau menangis, dia harus jadi cewek yang kuat.

"Sena-kun, tadi kamu kenapa? Suzuna-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" Michi mulai bicara.

"Iya..maaf kan aku juga.." Kata Suzuna mulai bicara walau sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menangis.

Akhirnya mereka mulai makan siang di taman Aikoi. Taman Aikoi? Ya, taman yang ada pohon sakura besar yang katanya kalau ciuman disana akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia. Sekarang sih boro-boro ciuman, ngobrol aja rasanya susah.

"Sena-kun kau bawa bekal?" Tanya Michi.

"Eh, aku lupa bawa!" Jawab Sena.

"Kalau begitu kita makan berdua saja, tenang saja Sena telur dadarnya tidak terlalu asinkok..kau tak suka asin kan (asal saya)," Tawar Michi.

"Kau masih ingat aku tak suka asin?" Tanya Sena agak malu-malu.

"Iya…hehehe. Mmm..Suzuna-chan, kau bawa bekal?" Tanya Michi agak ragu karena kejadian tadi.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok Michi! Aku bawa bekal sendiri!Hahaha!" Kata Suzuna sambil tertawa walaupun sebenarnya sangat sedih agar tidak memperburuk suasana.

"Eh, iya.." Michi pun memulai memakan bekalnya.

Sedih, sedih melihat Sena dan Michi memakan bekal berdua. Padahal Suzuna sudah sengaja membuatkan bekal untuk Sena tapi kenapa malah memakan hasil buatan sendiri..? Tanpa sadar Suzuna sedikit meneteskan air mata.. Wajahnya agak merunduk agar Sena dan Michi tidak tahu kalau dia sedang menangis.

"_Telur dadarnya terlalu asin…mungkin aku terlalu banyak memasukan garam…" _ kata Suzuna dalam hati sambil menangis memakan bekalnya yang gagal diberikan Sena. (halah! Sok puitis banget sih saya!)

__Lama kelamaan author merasa GJ sendiri___

Sudah selesai makan siang, mereka masih berada di taman Aikoi. Sepertinya Suzuna masih tetap diam dan mulai bebicara sedikit.

"Eh, ng, itu.. kalian mau minum jus apa cola gitu? Hari ini juga lumayan panas," Kata Suzuna memotong obrolan mereka.

"Iya ya…Aku mau jus deh, " Kata Michi.

"Aku juga mau jus.." Kata Sena agak ragu. Yah..memang hal yang lalu agak susah dilupakan.

"Ya sudah aku yang beli ya!" Suzuna pun pergi dan berlari (ber-inline skate)dan membeli jus.

Pergi..Menjauh…Jauh dari mereka…Air mata pun ikut keluar..

Suzuna pun menangis tak tahan dengan air matanya yang mau keluar itu.. Terus menangis..Sedih, kesal..

"Kau cheerleader Deimon kan?" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang tidak asing didengar oleh Suzuna, siapa?

Ternyata cowok berambut putih, bisa dibilang keren (alah!), runner dari Seibu, Kaitani Riku.

"Eh, Rikkun ya!" Suzuna pun menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Rikkun? Ya sudahlah..terserah mau panggil apa. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Riku lagi.

"Si..Siapa yang nangis? Tadi mataku Cuma kena debu kok!" Kata Suzuna bohong.

"Bohong! Aku tau kau menangis karena sesuatu hal, apakah ada hubungannya dengan Sena?" Tanya Riku yang hampir semuanya benar.

"Se..Sena, ti..tidak ada..kok.." Suzuna pun mulai menangis lagi setelah mendengar nama Sena.

"Hei! Aduh..jangan menangis lagi! Nanti dikiranya aku lagi yang membuatmu menangis!" kata Riku mencoba menenangkan Suzuna.

"Memang karena kamu!" Suzuna masih menangis, semua orang melihat mereka berdua, dikiranya Riku lagi yang bikin Suzuna nangis. Dasar cowok…

Lalu, Riku pun mulai menenangkan Suzuna dan mereka pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Jadi….kenapa kau menangis? Memang ada hubungannya dengan Sena kan?" Tanya Riku sambil memberikan botol soda pada Suzuna.

"Mmmm…Itu.." Suzuna tidak dapat menjawabnya.

"Tadi aku mendengar keributan kalian, sampai-sampai Sena menamparmu.." Ternyata gak usah dijawab dia juga udah tau, kalo gitu ngapain Tanya lagi?

"Ya, masalah tadi aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi! " Suzuna pun kesal dan meminum soda yang tadi diberikan Riku.

"Padahal kau mau nangis kan? Kau betul-betul cewek yang kuat.." Kata Riku dengan gayanya yang cool itu lho.

"Sudahlah! Cukup, Selama ini aku selalu menganggap Sena selalu memperhatikanku! Tapi ternyata aku ini bodoh! Mana mungkin Sena ada perasaan denganku? Aku..aku…" Suzuna mulai menangis lagi.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, kalau kau menangis wajahmu tidak kelihatan manis tau!" Kata Riku mendekati Suzuna.

"Tapi..tapi..aku suka Sena!" Suzuna pun tak sengaja berkata begitu sambil mengalirkan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis.." Refleks Riku memeluk Suzuna yang menangis sedih itu. Suzuna hanya diam. Tanpa sadar Sena datang melihat mereka berdua.

"Suzuna…Riku.." Kata Sena kaget melihat mereka.

"Se..Sena," Suzuna kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sena ya?" Kata Riku.

Hening sesaat…

"Sena, kenapa kamu disini?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Kau membeli jusnya lama sekali..jadi aku susul dan ternyata kau sedang bersama Riku ya?" Jawab Sena.

"Tadi aku menumuinya sambil menangis, " Kata Riku mendekati Sena.

Sena hanya diam..Suzuna juga begitu.. Suzuna makin takut karena Sena melihatnya berpelukan dengan Riku. Itu tidak disengaja.

"Sena-kun…ada apa?" Michi pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Harumigu Michiru ya?" Riku melihat Michi.

"Eh, Kaitani-kun ya?" Michi pun sempat kenal dengan Riku.

Suasana makin tidak enak…

"Sena, kenapa kau membuat Suzuna menangis?" Tiba-tiba Riku menanyakan hal yang bikin suasana makin gak enak. Ternyata Riku itu orangnya banyak basa-basi juga..

"Eh? Suzuna kau menangis, kenapa?" Sena balik Tanya.

"Ukh.." Suzuna hanya merespon sedikit.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Tanya Michi khawatir.

Semuanya terdiam…sampai author lewat mau coba bikin suasana enak tapi malah diusir..

"Sudah cukup..Aku mau pulang.." Kata Suzuna yang langsung pergi dari mereka.

"Tunggu Suzuna!" Sena pun menarik tangan Suzuna dan menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Suzuna sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Sena.

Suzuna pun berlari (ber-inline skate) sangat cepat. Pergi dari Sena, Riku, dan Michi.

Hatinya begitu sedih, kesal, dan marah.

"_Aku benar-benar bodoh!" _ Kata Suzuna sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"_Hari ini benar-benar hari yang penuh kesedihan berbeda dengan waktu itu.. Kenapa? Kenapa aku sebodoh ini?" _Suzuna hanyabisa menangis dan pergi.

_+To Be Continued+_

GJBO!!!!!*gak jelas banget bo!*

Ceritayang gj-gj-gj-gj bangeeeeeeeeet!

Huhuhuhuhuhuhuuhuuh…..Gak tau kenapa aku nulis cerita ini???

Tuh kan bener! Saya bener2 gak bisa nulis fic SenaSuzu! Huhuhuhu *nangis Gj dikira orgil*

Ya udahlah,bersambung aja..

**Review please? Please yah… Kumohon… Sangat.. Karena cerita ini Super GJ saya butuh saran..*disumpel sama sepatu bapak***

__OOO__


	4. Chapter 4

Haloha~ saya baru pulang dari Hawaii, alias dari Hawaii di alam mimpi! Oke deh, saya kapok bikin Sena jadi OOC! Sumpeh.. Sena jadi OOC, bisa nampar Suzuna, pas baca komik aslinya lagi.. saya berpikir.. Sena bisa nampar orang juga ya…. Hahaha! Bener-bener, aku berbakat kayaknya bikin chara-chara jadi OOC! *malah bangga*

Mau balas review nih… X3

FuckingEbong: Aih, memang malang nasibnya Suzuna XD! *ditabok Suzu*

miyamiyamiyayam: Hehe dipeluk Riku? Saya juga mau! Wkwkwk

2586462-Akari chan-: Tenang, Riku bakal bikin suasana hot sehot sambal ABC *promosi*

YohNa-nyu- : Oke ini updatenya kak~

YoshiKitty29 : Wah makasih, kalau gak OOC cerita ini gak bakal jadi hehehe

Rizu Auxe09 : Haha typo memang selalu menhantui saya! *ngusir typo* ueh RikuSuzu ya..Fufufu

RisaLoveHiru: Jika Riku naksir Suzuna aku bakal bunuh diri *hah* Yey ini updatenya XD!

**WARNING!: OC, OOC (BANGET!), MISTYPE, SOK ROMANCE! HOHOHOHOHO! ADA PAIRING BARU DISINI! SUZURIKUUU! *dibunuh***

Eyeshield 21 punya.. Bukan punya saya aja deh pokoknya

The Day with you

Chapter 4

___OOO___

"Aku pulang…" Kata Suzuna sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ahahahaha my sister! Bagaimana hari ini?" Tiba-tiba Taki kakaknya yang idiot datang kedepan Suzuna dan membuatnya kaget.

Suzuna Cuma diam, Taki kaget lalu diam melihat adiknya tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya sih pasti langsung diserang dengan inline skate atau dimarahi, eh.. ini Cuma diem doang, harusnya kau bersyukur Taki!

"Suzuna bagaimana kencanmu? Sukses tidak? Apa pendapat pacarmu soal bekal buatanmu?" Tiba-tiba Ibu Suzuna berlari dan menanyakan hal itu, padahal suasananya lagi gak tepat.

Ibu dan Taki bingung melihat Suzuna yang Cuma diam dan merunduk.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar!" Seru Suzuna langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"_Apa kencannya…gagal?" _pikir Ibunya mengkhawatirkan Suzuna.

"_Ahahaha! Pasti adikku sedang kebingungan soal berat badan ya? Nanti kuhibur sebagai kakak yang baik!" _ Pikir Taki, pikiran orang idiot tak perlu dihiraukan.

BRUK!

Suzuna langsung berbaring di kasurnya dan memeluk bantalnya. Suzunapun menangis sedikit. Karena tak ingin diketahui Ibunya apa lagi Kakaknya akhirnya dia mengunci pintunya. Dia sudah mengira pasti nanti akan ditelefon atau di kirim e-mail oleh Sena, karena itu dia mematikan hp-nya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Suzuna ayo turun! Makan malamnya sudah siap!" Suruh Ibunya sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf bu…aku lagi tak ada nafsu makan.." Jawab Suzuna, kedengarannya seperti terisak-isak.

"Ya sudah…tapi kalau mau makan turun ya!" Pinta Ibunya tidak terlalu banyak basa-basi karena tau keadaan Suzuna sekarang ingin ditinggalkan sendiri.

Suzuna Cuma diam dan menangis, tak sadar dia langsung tertidur.

Paginya….

"Suzuna, ayo bangun! Sekarang hari Senin!" Suruh Ibunya yang terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"Haaaiiii!" Suzuna pun terbangun tak sadar kalau dia belum mengganti bajunya yang kemarin karena saking lelahnya.

"_Padahal hari ini aku malas sekolah.." _ Kata Suzuna dalam hatinya.

Setelah kejadian kemarin dia benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengan Michi apa lagi Sena!Diapun melambt-lambatkan persiapannya menuju ke sekolah. Tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya dia sampai ke sekolah.

"Hei ho Suzuna! Kenapa gak balas e-mail dariku tadi malam? Kok lemes sih? Kencannya gagal ya?" Tina-tiba Yui memukul punggung Suzuna dan perkataannya lagi-lagi 100% betul.

"Hei Yui, jangan begitu dong!" Tamaki pun mengingatkan.

"Iya iya maaf ya Suzuna!" Kata Yui sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"…Ya…gak apa-apa," Jawab Suzuna lemas.

Yui dan Tamaki pun …suasananya gak enak nih..

"Su..Suzuna, jangan lemas dong! Masih banyak cowok lain yang lebih keren dari Kobayakawa Sena itu kok!" Maksud Yui menghibur tapi malah bikin suasana tambah gak enak.

"Yui sudahlah tak usah bicarakan soal itu lagi!" Tegur Tamaki.

Lalu saat itu pun Michi lewat diantara mereka…

"Su..Suzuna-chan pagi.." Sapanya agak ragu.

"Pagi juga Michi!" Jawab Suzuna dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

Kaget? Ya iyalah padahal tadi lemes sekarang mendadak ceria.

"Ya sudah ya Suzuna-chan, Yui-chan, Tamaki-chan,nanti bertemu di kelas!" Kata Michi dan lalu pergi menuju kelas.

Setelah Michi pergi Suzuna kembali lemas…

"Lho, Suzuna kok lemes lagi?" Tanya Tamaki.

"Ja..Jangan-jangan Michi bidadari pembawa kebahagiaan?" Kata Yui dengan wajah sok serius dan akhirnya tebakan Yui salah juga.

"Ng, itu…sudahlah…" Jawab Suzuna sambil tersenyum lemas agar membuat teman-temannya tidak khawatir.

Lalu pelajaran di kelas pun dimulai seperti biasa, gak ada perubahan, pelajaran yang membosankan dimulai seperti biasa.

Tak terasa sekolah pun sudah selesai, Seperti biasa Suzuna harus pergi menuju SMU Deimon untuk mendukung mereka latihan, tapi rasanya Suzuna tidak mau kesana karena tidak mau melihat Sena saja. Yah.. tapi mau gak mau datang saja dari pada nanti dimarahi Hiruma karena kagak datang.

"Hah….malasnya, coba nyalakan hp… Kata Yui dia kirim e-mail.."

Suzuna pun menyalakan hp-nya. Dilihatnya banyak e-mail numpuk di inboxnya, ada yang dari Yui dan ada yang dari….Sena. Dilihatnya e-mail dari Yui yang berisi :

**Hei gimana kencannya X3?**

**From: Yui**

"Hah..tak penting!" Kata Suzuna lalu melihat e-mail lain dari Sena

**Suzuna,kenapa kau? Kau memang menangis? Apa karena aku memukulmu waktu itu? Maafkan aku..Aku benar-benar minta maaf…**

**From: Sena**

"Hah, ini juga tak penting!" Kata Suzuna lalu menghapus e-mail dari Sena (jahat amat)

Lalu Suzuna pun melihat 1 e-mail lagi, nomornya tidak ada di kontak Suzuna, siapa?

**Suzuna, tas dan kotak bekalmu ketinggalan besok aku akan mengantarkannya. Ini Riku, simpan saja nomornya.**

**From: 087821959444 **( saya.. Awas kalo yang jail! Aing teu ridho!)

"Hah, Rikkun? Bagaimana dia tau nomor ku? " Suzunakaget melihat Riku tau nomornya.

"Itu karena tertulis di gantungan kuncimu.." Tiba-tiba Riku datang dan memberikan kotak bekal dan tas Suzuna dan membuat Suzuna kaget.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Suzuna kaget melihat Riku.

"Kau pikir aku Hiruma-san?" Kata Riku.

"Eh, ma..maaf ya, te..terimakasih ya sudah mau mengantarkan tasku dan kotak bekalku yang ketinggalan," Kata Suzuna.

"Iya, Sena yang menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya, kau meninggalkannya di taman," Lanjut Riku.

"Mmm… Sena ya? Kenapa dia tidak mengembalikannya sendiri?" Suzuna pun kembali lemas setelah mendengar nama 'Sena' .

"Manaku tau. Kenapa? Masih ingat kejadian yang kemarin? Sudah lupakan saja.." Kata Riku.

"Huh! Siapa yang mengingatnya?" Kata Suzuna bohong.

"Ah, bohongmu kelihatan kok.." Kata Riku sambil tersenyum.

"Huh.. jangan membuatku mengingatnya lagi dong!" Suzuna pun menampar dada Riku, Riku hanya tersenyum dan memegang tangan Suzuna dan si author sudah dihajar sama Riku Lovers duluan.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kutemani seharian ini?" Tiba-tiba Riku berkata begitu.

"Apa?!" Tentu Suzuna kaget.

"Ya habis kelihatannya kamu sedih begitu begitu sih..Jadi biar kau tak sedih lagi kau perlu hiburan.." Jawab Riku.

"Eh, tapi aku kan harus datang ke latihan?"

"Taka pa-apa… Dari pada nanti suasananya tidak enak karena kau bertengkar dengan Sena," Riku pun menarik tangan Suzuna.

"Iya deh, oke.." Suzuna pun setuju saja.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan-jalan keliling kota Deimon, Awalnya Suzuna ragu-ragu juga denganRiku karena mereka kan baru pertama kali rasanya ngobrol dan jalan bareng kayak gini tapi lama-lama Suzuna juga jadi terbiasa.

"Hei Rikkun, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Padahal kitakan sebelumnya jarang bicara atau bertemu," Tanya Suzuna pada Riku.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin karena kau kelihatannya sangat sedih sih, lagi pula.." Kata-kata Riku terpotong sedikit.

"Lagi pula…?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Kau itu lumayan manis.." Kata Riku agak malu-malu, pipinya agak memerah.

"Eh!?" Suzuna kaget bukan main, padahal sih biasanya komen dari cowok-cowok lain tuh kalau badannya kayak anak kecil, manis sih manis tapi kayak anak SD, dada rata, gak seksi, kelakuan kayak anak-anak, dll…

"Ah, sudahlah! Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana?" Tanya Riku mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Eh…apa ya? Aku maunya ke kios itu!" Kata Suzuna sambil menunjuk kios takoyaki.

"Yah..baiklah.." Riku Cuma menuruti saja sambil tersenyum.

Di Kios Takoyaki

"Selamat datang…" Kata penjual kios itu.

"Eh? Suzuna ya?" Ternyata si penjual mengenal Suzuna.

"Iya, Yukino-chan (tuh kan OC lagiii) aku pesan 15 takoyaki seperti biasa!" Pesan Suzuna bersemangat.

"Oke…biasanya kalau pesan banyak begini kau lag ngambek ya? Kenapa? Diputusin?" Tanya Yukino sambil membalikantakoyakinya.

"Ah,mungkin," Jawab Suzuna tak bersemangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong cowok yang disebalahmu itu siapa?" Tanya Yukino dengan wajah yang spertinya mengambarkan "pacar ya?"

"Eh, dia Rikkun, Kaitani Riku…" Jawab Suzuna.

"Iya, aku mau pesan 6 takoyaki saja.." Jawab Riku sambil memesan.

"Oh..Kaitani Riku yang dari Seibu Wild Gunmans ya? Aku fans kamu lho! Boleh minta tanda tangan?" Yukino pun menyodorkan takoyaki dan kertas+spidol untuk ditanda tangani.

"Selamat makan!" Suzuna pun memakan semua takoyakinya.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong Suzuna, kamu dan Riku pacaran ya?" kata Yukino dengan senyum jahil.

"Eh gak kok!" Suzuna membantah kata-kata Yukino.

"Lagi pula sudah ada orang lain kok yang disukai Suzuna.." Kata Riku dengan cool sambil memakan takoyaki.

"Akh..benarkah? Siapa tuh?" Tanya Yukino.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" Jawab Suzuna ngambek mengingat orang itu.

"Ssstt..Yukino-san Suzuna lagi ngambek sama dia.." Bisik Riku pada Yukino.

"Oh…jadi karena itu ya.." Kata Yukino.

Mereka pun selesai memakan takoyakinya.

"Hah…kenyang!" Kata Suzuna sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kelihatannya kenyang itu.

"Hei Suzuna.."

"Apa Ri.." Suzuna belum selesai bicara Riku mengelap saus takoyaki dipipi Suzuna yang masih menempel.

"Kamu itu kan cewek kok makannya belepotan sih?" Kata Riku setelah mengelap saus takoyaki itu.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG….. TUTUTUT… "Halo disini Mc' delivery? Machi mo pesan.." Belum selesai bicara Machi langsung ditangkap polisi.

Waktu itu Suzuna sangat berdebar-debar, rasanya debaran itu tak kalah dengan debaran saat bersama Sena, apa maksudnya ini?

"Hei hei? Dari tadi bengong saja?" Tiba-tiba Riku mengagetkan Suzuna.

"Ah! Gak apa-apa," Jawab Suzuna kaget.

"Oh iya ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukan!" Tiba-tiba Riku menarik tangan Suzuna.

"Apa itu?" Suzuna kaget dan mengikuti arah Riku.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang ingin ditunjukan Riku, ternyata tempat dimana kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam dibawah kota (*).

"Uwaaaa, indahnya!" Kata Suzuna dengan wajah senang melihat matahari terbenam itu.

"Ya..bagaimana? Baguskan?" Kata Riku sambil berdiri di sebelah Suzuna.

"Iya, terimakasih Rikkun! Karena kamu aku jadi senang lagi!" Suzuna pun tersenyum dengan lebar.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi perasaan berdebar.

"_Kenapa aku berdebar begini?"_ Tanya Riku didalam hatinya sendiri.

Akhirnya waktu sudah mulai malam, sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Riku pun mengantarkan Suzuna ke rumahnya.

"Sudah ya Rikkun, terimakasih sudah mau mengantar," Kata Suzuna yang sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Suzuna…sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan.." Kata Riku.

"Apa?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Sepertinya aku jadi suka padamu.." Kata Riku pada Suzuna.

Diam sesaat… Suzuna kaget sangat kaget, wajahnya diam gak jelas saking kagetnya dengan perkataan Riku.

"Yah..pikirkan saja ya dulu, sebelum kau menyesal nanti.." Kata Riku langsung pergi dari Suzuna.

Suzuna benar-benar kaget, dihari Senin kenapa sih selalu terjadi hal-hal seperti ini?

"_Itu…pengakuan cinta pertamaku!" _Suzuna pun masuk ke rumahnya dengan pikiran seperti itu.

__+Tbc+__

* * *

**OMAKE…**

~Keadaan di Club House Deimon~

"Hari ini Suzuna-chan tidak datang, kenapa ya?" Tanya Mamori sambil mengepel lantai yang kotor penuh jejak kaki para anggota+anjing+babi itu kepada Hiruma yang asyik ngutak-ngetik dilaptop applenya.

"Teuing ah! Males mikirnya.." Jawab Hiruma yang cuek bebek sambil niup bubble gum-nya terus meletus.

"Aih.. Hiruma-kun, tumben kamu cuek gitu.." Lanjut Mamori masih ngepel-ngepel lantai.

Mamori pun lalu disuruh Hiruma untuk membeli peralatan mandi, eeergh.. gak salah ketik kok saya.

"Beli peralatan mandi aja harus aku yang beliin! Udah lagi harus beliin peralatan amefuto, coba ada Suzuna-chan, ka nada yang ngebantuin! Padahal aku mau ada rapat komite disiplin habis ini!" Keluh Mamori yang berjalan menuju Sena.

Saat itu pun Mamori cari-cari kesempatan…

"Eh, Sena… bisa ganti aku buat belanja tidak?" Pinta Mamori.

"Apa Mamori-neechan?" Tanya Sena yang kelihatannya agak lemes karena belum bertemu Suzuna dan gak ada kabar-kabar dari dia.

"Gini.. setelah ini aku ada rapat komite disiplin.. Hiruma-kun menyurukku untuk belanja peralatan mandi+amefuto, bisa menggantikanku tidak?" Jawabnya.

"Iya.. baiklah Mamori-neechan ," kata Sena mau aja dan lalu pergi untuk membeli barang.

Sena pun berjalan menuju Minimarket Son Son dan Kimidoro sport untuk membeli barang yang dipesankan Mamori.

"_Kenapa dia tidak menjawab e-mail dariku? Apa dia memang marah padaku?Aku memang bodoh.. kenapa harus menamparnya segala? _(salah sendiri jadi OOC)_"_ Batin Sena sambil bawa-bawa kresek berisi shampoo clear, ciptadent, dan sabun detol.

Sena pun berjalan lunglai, lemes gak karuan sampe gak nyadar dia ada di depan rumah Suzuna dan disana terlihat Suzuna sedang bersama Riku.

"Sepertinya aku jadi suka padamu.." Kata Riku pada Suzuna yang didengar Sena dari kejauhan.

Tentu Sena amat sangat kaget, Riku suka Suzuna

Hualah… Saingan berat! Apa lagi Riku kan gantle orangnya.. Kalah tuh Sena *diblok Sena*

Lalu Sena pun mulai bersembunyi dan mendengar permbicaraan mereka. Tentu dia was-was kalau misalnya Suzuna nerima Riku. Dia kan juga suka pada Suzuna.

Untung Suzuna belum menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Riku, fiuh.. lega sedikit hati Sena.

"_Aku juga.. harus melakukan sesuatu.."_ pikir Sena.

* * *

(*): Lebih jelasnya saya ambil suasana itu dari komik Kokoni Iruyo karyanya Ema Toyama , waktu Hinata sama Suminonya kencan apalah sehabis pulang sekolah, mereka pergi ke tempat matahari terbenam gitu..romantis banget deh suasananya..*halah*

Yah…mungkin gitu aja, bersambung aja deh ceritanya. Ceritanya GJ, abal, aneh, banyak mistype? dll…? Yah..maaf saya memang gak pinter bikin cerita dengan suasana romantis2 yang serius gitu.. kalo mau nge-flame jangan pedes2 ya.. tapi cerita ini memang pantes di-flame.. *pundung*

**Review please?**

___OOO___


	5. Chapter 5

Ciaossu! *ala reborn*

Ketemu lagi dengan saya si baka author!

Hehehe, aneh gak ya SuzuRiku, eh Riku gimana pendapat kamu?

Riku: Hah?? Terserah deh, paling juga akhirnya Sena yang menang..

Machiko: Iiih, kok kamu pesimis sih! Optimis dong! Mungkin aja nanti aku bikin kamu yang menang!

Riku: Boong, hampir semua cerita cinta segitiga yang menang paling yang pairingnya sudah tentu.

Machiko: Ah.. iya juga sih~ Kalo gak gitu nanti "apa kata bapak saya?"

Riku: Apa hubungannya sama Bapak lu?

Machiko: Ya.. yang jelas gimana nih bikin Sena dan Suzuna baikkan? Mmm.. aha! Aku sampai melupakan Michi! Dia bakal memperhot suasana!

Riku: Hobi banget sih bikin suasana jadi hot..

Machiko: Ya~ kalo gak gitu gak bakal rame dong Riku!

Riku: Hmm.. Iya deh..

Machiko: Oh ya sampe lupa mau balas review!

rEadErS : Ya maaf ya telat :) Ini updatenyaaaa !

Paling male login! Hayo sapa? : Siapa? Tak taulah akuuu XD! RikuSuzu, ada yang mau bikin pair ini juga? Nyehehehehe :3

readers: Sampe 10 chapter!? *pingsan* -mo axis? Jangan lebay plis!- hahaha kayaknya gak sampe deh.. tapi kalau saya rajin kayaknya sampe2 aja ya :D, makasih sudah revieww

YoshiKitty29 : Relakan saja yah… *plak* Hahaha sebenarnya cinta segi empat lho…lihat saja di chapter ini ya ^O^!

just reader : debaran itu.. jantungannya kambuh..gaklah! Suzu Cuma milik Sena huehehe, itu Cuma debaran deg-degan doang kok, gak berarti Suzu suka Riku ;)

RisaLoveHiru: Wah.. tapi pada akhirnya SenaSuzu.. tapi tenang Risa-san, saya bakal bikin Riku banyak muncul!

Youichi Fitria: Reaksi Sena ya pasti super duper kaget! Kasian ya si Sena, selalu aja nasib buruk kalo soal cinta.. *didupak Sena*

Rizu Auxe09: Romance-nya kerasa? Makasiih ^o^! Tidak sia-sia saya sering baca komik shoujo dan bayangin hal yang (piiiip) Ih Machi bejat!

Leaf Valkyrie: Makasih kak ^^, Ini updatenya XD!

FunkingEbong: Iya ya baru sadar saya! Guru VS murid! Ayo-ayo Sena sesama murid jangan kalah!

Terimakasih ya yang sudah mereview XD :D ;) :) :P!

Nah mari kita lanjut kecerita

__OOO___

ES21 punya Inagaki-sensei dan Murata-sensei

The Day With You

Chapter 5

Makin maknyus

Ceritanya..

Hahahaha

disini lebih nonjol SenaSuzu tapi di chap selanjutnya Riku beraksi *emang Superman*

___OOO___

"Sepertinya.. aku suka… pada… frozen yoghurt ini!" kata Yui yang mencicipi frozen yoghurt-nya.

"Iya frozen yoghurt di café baru ini enak ya!" lanjut Tamaki yang mencicipi frozen yoghurt juga.

Yui, Tamaki, dan Suzuna sedang makan di café, yah.. dari tadi yang sama sekali tidak mencicipi frozen yoghurtnya Cuma Suzuna. Dia masih terus memikirkan perkataan Riku, aih, bikin pusing aja.

Sementara Suzuna sibuk mikir Yui sudah bersiap-siap menyongkel frozen yoghurt-nya Suzuna. Tapi sayang dicegah Tamaki, lalu mereka berdua pun mulai mengajak Suzuna bicara.

"Suzuna.. Mmm.. Kamu kenapa sih dari tadi bengong terus?" Tanya Tamaki.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini kamu aneh, apa kamu banyak masalah ya? Sudahlah ceritakan pada kami saja.. Kami kan temanmu," lanjut Yui.

"Eh? Ah.. tidak kok.. aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Suzuna dengan muka yang agak lemas.

"Tuhkan bohong! Pasti kau ada apa-apa, contohnya kenapa kamu gak makan yoghurt-mu? Biasanya kamu yang paling rakus.. Eh ya, masih rakusan aku sih.. Tapi tetap saja kamu aneh.." kata Yui sembari khawatir.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua.. Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh," Suzuna Cuma bisa berbohong bilang "Tidak apa-apa" padahal dalam lubuk hatinya dia itu "Sangat bukan tidak apa-apa"

Lalu setelah pulang dari café bersama teman-temannya Suzuna merasa ingin langsung pulang saja, tapi.. sudah 4 hari dia tidak ikut latihan Deimon. Tentu saja karena masalah Sena, Riku, Michi, yang masih terhinggap di kepalanya.

Lalu saat Suzuna berjalan dia bertemu dengan Mamori, wah kebetulan sekali.

"Suzuna-chan, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak kelihatan, ada apa?" sapa Mamori dan langsung menanyakan.

"Ah.. Mamo-nee, ma.. maaf.. akhir-akhir ini aku agak sakit.. ja..jadi tidak bisa datang," jawab Suzuna yang pastinya berbohong.

"Oh.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mamori khawatir.

"I..iya kok.. sekarang sudah baikan, la..lalu bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya? Apa semuanya masih melakukan latihan rutin?" kata Suzuna.

"Ya.. seperti biasa, Hiruma-kun memberi latihan ala nerakanya pada semuanya, yah.. dia memang tidak bisa dicegah, aku sampai kewalahan melawan setan satu itu," Kata Mamori, senyum mulai tertempel dimuka Suzuna.

"Hehehe.. Mamo-nee memang suka sama You-nii ya," Suzuna mulai jahil ni, antenanya sudah berdiri.

"Ih, apa sih Suzuna-chan!" Muka Mamori memerah Suzuna hanya tersenyum dengan antenanya yang bergerak tanda-tanda cinta, uhuy…

"Ah ya Suzuna-chan, bagaimana kalau sekalian kita berangkat ke SMU Deimon, Hiruma-kun bisa membunuhku kalau aku tidak cepa-cepat kembali dari berbelanja alat-alat Amefuto ini," Ajak Mamori pada Suzuna.

Awalnya Suzuna ragu untuk pergi kesana, apa lagi kalau.. soal.. Sena. Apa bisa Suzuna bertemu dengan Sena setelah kejadian waktu di taman itu? Erm.. ya sudahlah, akhirnya Suzuna ikut saja ke SMU Deimon lagi pula memang sudah lama dia tidak mereka latihan, mungkin saja ada pertandingan atau semacamnya, Suzuna kan dapat mendukung mereka.

Suzuna dan Mamori pun sampai di SMU Deimon. Seperti biasa mereka sedang latihan dikejar Cerberus sambil diikat dengan BAN mobil untuk dijadikan beban.

"Hei, manajer sialan? Kau sudah membeli barang-barang yang kupesan? Kekeke, cheer sialan, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak kelihatan, kemana saja?" kata Hiruma yang megang senjatanya dan terus ditembaki ke arah 3 bersaudara yang sekarang sedang meringis kesakitan *dihajar 3 bersaudara*

"Ya.. You-nii.. Mm.. akhir-akhir ini aku agak tidak enak badan, jadi aku tidak datang.. maaf," jawab Suzuna bohong lagi.

"Ya sudah, manajer sialan, cepat kamu beri minum pada bocah-bocah sialan itu! Mereka sudah sekarat!" suru Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Bisa kah kau minta dengan lebih halus? Namaku bukan Manajer sialan! Tapi Anezaki Mamori, lagi pula mereka sekarat gara-gara kamu!" protes Mamori yang langung berlalu untuk mengambil minum.

"Ya sudahlah, tolong ya A-ne-za-ki," kata Hiruma dengan nada sindirnya itu.

"Hu-uh!" Mamori hanya mendungus sedikit sambil mengembungkan pipinya. (Eh ada HiruMamo nyempil)

___OOO___

Suzuna hanya berdiri di atas atap SMU Deimon, ya, karena dia masih tidak mau bertemu Sena akhirnya dia hanya melihat mereka latihan dari atas atap sana.

Suzuna masih berpikir tentang Riku, dia benar-benar bingung harus memilih siapa. Walaupun memang Sena sudah membuatnya sedih.. tapi.. dia begitu istimewa.. Akh! Pokonya Suzuna sangat bingung.

Dia melihat langit yang mulai jingga itu. Mataharinya mulai terbenam.. Teringat saat Riku mengajaknya ke tempat melihat sunset yang bagus itu. "_Ah.. apa benar aku menyukai Rikkun.. rasa debaran itu.."_ pikir Suzuna bingung dengan hal-hal ini.

"_Eh ya ahaha.. waktu aku sampai tiba-tiba Hiruma-san datang dengan membawa bazookanya, akhirnya aku kabur"_

"_Hei, Suzuna belepotan tuh"_

"_Aku pasti akan menang!"_

"_Terimakasih ya Suzuna atas jimatmu!"_

"_Hari ini aku sangat senang.."_

"_Suzuna…" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku juga… suka padamu.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

DEG!

Tiba-tiba memorinya saat bersama Sena minggu lalu kembali. Tapi.. apa maksudnya kalimat terakhir itu? Saat mengingat-ingat lagi itu suara yang didengar Suzuna saat dia tertidur, siapa? Apa memang benar itu suara Sena? Tapi.. mana mungkin..

_Plak!_

"_Maaf kan aku Suzuna, Michi juga teman kita kan? Jangan bersikap egois.."_

PLAK PLAK!

Suzuna pun memukul kedua pipinya berusaha melupakan ingatan itu.

"_Ternyata memang, mana mungkin Sena suka padaku.. Dia hanya menganggapku teman biasa, kenapa aku sebodoh ini?" _pikir Suzuna dalam hatinya.

Lalu Suzuna pun akhirnya duduk sambil menyender ke pagar atap (ya bayangkan saja sekolah di Jepang). Dia pun melihat semua anggota berlatih dan kelihatan kecil seperti semut. Sebenarnya dia ingin mendukung mereka tapi.. dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Saat Suzuna terdiam duduk ada lankah kaki dari tangga. Suaranya cepat, siapa? Langkah itu.. cepat. Dia pun datang dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya, rambut dan matanya yang berwarna coklat itu.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sena.

Sena datang dengan tergesa-gesa, wajahnya menghela nafas panjang karena kecapean, entah capek karena latihan neraka atau lari dari lantai 1 sampai atap atau mungkin keduanya. Suzuna Cuma diam tak banyak bicara, lalu dia langsung berdiri dan jalan melewati Sena.

Sena pun segera memegang tangan Suzuna untuk mencegahnya lari begitu saja, ya iyalah.. kerja kerasnya capek-capek lari sambil naikin tangga masa terbuang dengan dikacangin sama Suzuna, kan bunag-buang tenaga.

"Mau apa kau Sena?" tanya Suzuna, wajah Suzuna mulai agak kesal.

"Suzuna.. aku Cuma mau mencarimu.. tadi Mamori-neechan menanyakan kamu dimana.." kata sena dengan datar.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lepaskan tanganku! Apa maumu Se…" kata-kata Suzuna terpotong saat Sena menggemgam tangan Suzuna dengan lebih erat.

"Sena…" lanjut Suzuna yang sama sekali tidak bisa bicara. Apa yang harus dia lakukan.

___OOO___

"Eh.. Si Sena sama Adiknya Taki itu memang ada hubungan apa sih?" kata Juumonji.

"Meneketempe! Gua juga lagi mau lihat, nunduk dikit dong!" kata Kuroki yang desak-desak Juumonji.

"Hnn.. kayak lagi baca komik shoujo aja.." lanjut Togano.

"Mukyaaa! Kalian jangan berisik 3 bersaudara! Nanti kita ketahuan!" seru Monta.

"Kita tidak bersaudaraaa!" Tiga bersaudara bodoh itu malah keblak-blakan teriak.

"Aduh.. Sssstttt! Nanti Sena dan Suzuna-chan sadar!" kata Mamori mengingatkan mereka.

Ternyata mereka berdua diintip, kasihan sekali…

___OOO___

"Suzuna, sebenarnya aku cuma mau minta maaf soal waktu aku menamparmu.."

"Sena nampar Suzuna Mukya?" kata Monta langsung dibekep sama 3 bersaudara dan Mamori.

"Sudahlah! Kalau memang kau membela Michi, juga tidak apa-apa! Aku memang agak sensitive.."

"Haaaaah? Siapa tuh Michi??" kata 3 bersaudara yang langsung dibekep sama Monta dan Mamori.

"Bukan.. itu aku bukan membela Michiru.. tapi.. sebenarnya aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Riku kemarin?"

"Eh, sampai Rikkun juga?" kata Mamori yang menutup mulutnya sendiri karena keceplosan.

"Bukan apa-apa.. kumohon sudah cukup jangan banyak bicara lagi.." kata Suzuna yang mulai kelihatan kesal.

"Tapi.. aku.. ingin tau jawabanmu dulu.." Susah amat sih Sena, bilang aja _" I love you!"_ Hueee!

"Sena kalau kamu gak bisa bilang aishiteru, bilang aja 'I love you…' I love you!" kata Kuroki kesal dan sok inggris.

DUM DUM DUM

Tiba-tiba ada suara mengguncang dari tangga, saat mereka melihat kebelakang ternyata si gendut Kurita! Hah? Pantesan suaranya mengguncang begitu.

"Hei kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kurita yang menyempitkan ruang.

"Hee.. Hei gendut jangan dorong!" protes Juumonji yang terhimpit.

"Eh kalian lihat apa sih??" Kurita pun mendempet mereka semua sehingga mereka terhimpit dan pintu yang tadinya jadi tempat mengintip sukses tak kuat menahan beban Kurita.

DUAK!

Kaget! Tiba-tiba pintu itu hancur, nasib 3 bersaudara dan Monta? Mereka sukses rata karena tertimpa Kurita, untungnya Mamori gak ketimpa Kurita juga.

"Eh.. he.. Sena.. Suzuna, Ano.. itu.. kalian.. Mm. dicari Hiruma-kun, aha..ha.." kata Mamori sambil beralasan.

"Sudahlah Mamo-nee.. Tidak usah bohong.. Tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sena.." Suzuna pun segera pergi melewati mereka, pergi begitu saja.

"Tun..Tunggu Suzuna.. "

"Sudahlah Sena tak perlu ikuti aku!" teriak Suzuna dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga.

Suasananya sama sekali tidak enak. Mamori Cuma berusaha mengejar Suzuna, Monta dan 3 bersaudara lagi dipompa biar gak rata lagi sama Cerberus, dan Sena Cuma diam..

"Padahal aku katakan saja.." kata Sena pendek dengan rasa kecewanya *kasian*.

___OOO___

Suzuna pun segera berlari keluar dari gerbang Deimon, dia hanya diam dan berseluncur dengan inline skate-nya.

Sangat kebetulan, belum jauh dari SMU Deimon tiba-tiba Suzuna bertemu dengan Michi.

Suzuna kaget melihatnya, bukankah rumah Michi berlawanan arahnya, terus apa yang mau dia lakukan?

"Suzuna-chan habis dari SMU Deimon ya?" kata Michi pada Suzuna.

"Eh.. ya.. Mmm.. Michi ya? Mau apa ya?" Tanya Suzuna dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku mau ke SMU Deimon…" jawabnya, untuk apa ke SMU Deimon?

"Eh.. Michi kau mau apa kesana?" Tanya Suzuna lagi.

"Kau ingin tau? Aku mau bertemu dengan Sena-kun," jawabnya, tapi aneh.. rasanya Michi kelihatan agak beda.

"O..Oh.." hanya OH yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Suzuna.

Michi terdiam, awalnya Suzuna juga diam saja tapi Michipun mendekati Suzuna dan bilang..

"Hei Suzuna-chan kau suka Sena-kun ya?" tiba-tiba Michi berkata begitu pada Suzuna.

"Ap.. apa maksud.." belum selesai bicara Michi menutup mulut Suzuna dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah Suzuna-chan tak usah basa-basi, aku tau kok kamu suka Sena-kun, tapi.. aku elihatmu bersama Riku waktu itu…" kata Michi.

"Eh..eh itu..ah.." Suzuna tidak bisa membalas perkataan Michi, Michi hanya tersenyum.

"Lagi pula asal kau tau saja Suzuna-chan.."

"Kau sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa soal Sena-kun, tapi kau menganggap Sena-kun orang yang paling dekat denganmu.. sungguh memalukan," kata Michi sangat tajam pada Suzuna.

"K..kh.." Suzuna sama sekali tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Terus.. apakah memang Sena-kun juga menyukaimu? Menurutku tidak… Karena kalian sama sekali tidak cocok," lanjut Michi.

"Lebih baik kurungkan saja niatmu untuk mendekati Sena-kun.. sudah ya aku mau bertemu dengan Sena-kun dulu.." lanjutnya lalu pergi begitu saja. *jahat ya*

Suzuna cuma diam.. perkataan Michi tadi benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

"_Tahu apa kamu? Aku.. aku memang menyukainya! Tapi.. Riku.. Aku..kenapa kisah cintaku harus membingungkan begini!" _

Suzuna hanya berseluncur dengan inline skate-nya, air mata mambanjiri pipinya. Sangat tidak tertahankan untuk mengeluarkannya. Terus berlari… hingga hilang pedih perih (lha? Ini mah kalimat yang ada di puisi yang judulnya AKU ya? *dihajar Chairil Anwar karena minjem kata-katanya tanpa izin*)

_TBC_

Machiko: Terlalu ini namanya..

Pak pos: Apanya?

Machiko: basonya keasinan mas!

Pak Pos: Saya kan tukang pos bukan tukang baso

Machiko: Oh… yaudah..Eh.. Mis Type disi muncul lagi ya? Maaf tak disengaja

Pak Pos: Miss Type yang tinggal di jalan sudirman kan?

Machiko: Ah.. ya sudahlah, garing -_- *sambil menyicipi baso* Eh ngomong2 ngapain tukang pos disini?

**RnR please : )**


	6. Chapter 6

DRAP DRAP DRAP BRUAK! *JATUH*

HALO READERS! MAAF (SANGAT AMAT) TELAT UPDATE!! HUAA LUPA MATIIN CAPS LOCK!

Jadi.. saya telat update karena banyak dilema yang saya hadapi akhir-akhir ini (dilema naon?) alias saya lagi supeeeer maleeeesss habis UTS dan ide dikepala saya lagi menipis, jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf pada para readers.. Gomenasai, I'm really Sorry, Mohon Maaf lahir dan batin! *sujud-sujud gaje*

Riku: Oi, kapan dimulainya coy?

Saya: Hah! Lupa!

Balasan Review:

rEadErS: Oh iya ya.. kalau OC harus diberi penjelasan ya.. sampe lupa *plak* Hah, dari tadi dipukul terus *duaaar* ah malah dibazooka, baiklah.. profile dikitnya dia tuh begini:

Nama: Michiru Harumigu

Tinggi: 152 cm

Berat: 40 kg

Warna rambut: Ungu

Warna mata: merah keunguan

Hobi *lah gak penting*: main piano dan masak

Sifat: Bermuka dua dan orangnya menusuk dari belakang hahaha~

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong saya bermaksud menggambar si Michi sih biar lebih jelas, hahaha *ketawa deui* yah.. mungkin nanti ada bonus gambar rupa Michi itu seperti apa~ Nanti saya upload di FB! Jika ada yang mau lihat atau di tag silakan kasih tau saya ya Terus kasih tau nama FB-nya ya XD! *siapa juga yang mau liat gambar jelek kamu?* *pundung*

readers: hahha iya tuh kasian banget si Suzuna! Hahahaha *ketawa-ketiwi* oke.. ini update-nya yaay XD!

rEadErS: iya hot banget kah? Saya emang suka yang hot-hot sih! Hahaha! Semoga makin hot aja ya di chap ini wkwkwk

.. : Oh ternyata Akari-chan yah haha, serasa muda? Memang sudah tua *gak sopan* Riku disini akan beraksi!

Rizu Auxe09 : Sebenarnya emang aku yang jahat ya.. haha *ketawa wae* di fave?? *pingsan bahagia –mo eksis jangan lebay plis!-* makasih banyak Rizu-san : ))

just reader: ya saya kira juga baik si Michi ckck.. Eh Jangan dong.. Sena kan cinta mati sama Suzu kasian *plak*

Liinda Ryuzaki-chan: haha, gak apa2 baru review juga : ) ceritanya bikin gregetan? Makin gregetan gak ya disini haha

Sora Sasa :Sebenarnya saya yang jahat ya! Hahaha *malah ketawa gaje* Iya btul, Sena dan Suzu emang cocok!

-LeafValkirye- : Chairil Anwar memang hebat, maaf ya Mas Chairil, pinjem kata2nya dulu..Ini Updatenyaaa Makasih banyak ya Nee : ) P.S: kaka bener2 mau Quit :'(?

Risa males login : Iya emang jahat! Huh! Kenapa aku bisa bikin karakter jahat kayak gitu ya!? -dipukul Michi-

YossiKitty malez login lagi : Iya, kalau jadi soap opera rame deh, haha, soal Mis type saya akan lebih hati2 ; )

Miyamiyamiyayam : Hue dikitkah? Kalau gitu saya perbanyak deh :D! Aduh gak usah nyekek Michi nyekek saja saya *dicekik sama adek buat ngewakilin* Adik durhaka dasar! –gaje lagi-

Baiklah tak lupa saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk yang datang kesunatan adik saya (wong adik saya blom disunat)… Maksudnya para readers dan para author yang ngereview dan membaca cerita ini Thank you very much, I'm so happy XDD!

___OOO___

Eyeshield 21 by: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

The Day With You by: machi13shield udah ganti Penname jadi Machiko Savannah

Chapter 6

Warning: Ya, pokoknya abal dan banyak mistype tak lupa dengan sifat OOC pada tokoh, terus paling parah sok puitis

___OOO___

"Aku pulang.." kata Suzuna yang langsung berlari ke lantai dua dan menuju kamarnya.

BRAK!

Suzuna membanting pintu dengan keras sehingga membuat kaget ibunya.

"Suzuna, jangan membanting pintu keras-keras! Nanti pintunya rusak dan biaya membetulkan pintu itu naik tau!!" ternyata yang dikhawatirkan ibunya masalah kerusakan pintu.

"Iya bu.. bentar aku lagi ngerjain PR matematika!" jawab Suzuna sambil mengerjakan PR matematikanya.

"Oh, ya sudah.. Pokoknya kamu harus makan malam nanti ya," suruh Ibu Suzuna.

"Iya, iya, iya.. Hm.. PR-nya susah banget," kata Suzuna yang langsung mengerjakan PR-nya.

Suzuna masih saja teringat-ingat kata-kata Michi yang tajam setajam silet tadi membuat Suzuna masih memikirkannya walau dia berusaha melupakannya. Yah, tak disangka Michi itu orang yang bermuka 2 dan ternyata juga dia juga menyukai Sena, _yah.. bagus bagus masalah makin tambah panas_, pikir Suzuna.

TRUUUT..

Hp Suzuna berbunyi, dan Suzuna pun segera mengangkat hp-nya dan ternyata itu dari..

"Ri.. Rikkun ya?!" kata Suzuna menjawab telepon dari Riku.

"_Bukan mba, ini Mc Delivery, Ya iyalah ini Riku!" _jawab Riku.

"O..ho.. ma..maaf, saya gak pesan Mc D.. Hihihihi, iya-iya bercanda," jawab Suzuna sambil tertawa dan bercanda dulu.

"_Hn, sudahlah.. terus..."_

"Hei, hei Riku kamu tuh artis ya? Aku lihat kamu di TV lho!"

"_Hah?? Maksudmu apa sih??"_

"Itu lho! Pas hari Minggu kulihat kamu main di film Ble.. apa gitu, tapi kok kamu jadi lebih pendek ya?"

"_Apa tuh salah orang kale!"_

-----

"Hatchi!" Hitsugaya bersin.

"Kenapa Lu? Pilek?"

"Gak tau tuh kayaknya ada yang omongin gua.."

------

"Sudahlah Suzuna jangan bercanda terus, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Riku.

"Mmm.. maaf, maaf.." kata Suzuna yang tadi berusaha tertawa tapi mulai agak lemas lagi.

"Ng, kenapa kau diam?" tanya Riku yang bingung karena mendadak diam begitu saja.

"T..Tidak, bukan apa-apa! Hahaha, ngomong-ngomong kamu ngapain nelepon aku?" tanya Suzuna yang mulai berbicara lagi.

"_Mmm.. Ya kira-kira…"_

"Ng?"

"_Apa jawabanmu?"_

DEG!

Suzuna mulai berpikir, '_Iya ya aku belum memikirkan jawabannya..' _

Suzuna terdiam sesaat membuat Riku bingung dan mulai angkat bicara..

"_Halo Suzu, apa jawabanmu?" _(cielah manggilnya Suzu!) tanya Riku yang bingung karena Suzuna diam saja.

"E.. Eto.. Ano.. Be..belum.." jawab Suzuna agak ragu-ragu dengan jawabannya.

"_Hm, tidak apa juga sih.. jawaban kayak begitu memang susah, hahaha.." _

"Ah, hahahaha."

"_Mmm.. begini, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"_ kata Riku dari telepon dan kedengarannya pun mulai serius.

"A.. Apa?"

"_Hari.. Sabtu nanti, kamu ada kerjaan?"_

"Ti.. Tidak, me.. memangnya kenapa?"

"_Aku.. punya tiket bioskop 'Alice in the Wonder Land' yah.. yang 3D juga sih.. ma.. mau tidak ikut nonton, yah kayak.. ken.."_

"Ken..can?"

"_Ya.. begitulah, itu juga kalau kau mau, aku tidak maksa lagian kan masih ada Se.."_

"Iya oke! Aku datang! Aku mau kencan sama kamu nanti! Aku juga mau banget nonton Alice in the Wonder Land!" jawab Suzuna memotong pembicaraan Riku.

"_Ha.. dasar baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus cantik ya!"_ kata Riku sampbil tertawa.

"Huuuuh.. Apaan sih?!" Pipi Suzuna pun jadi merah karena ucapan Riku.

"_Kalau begitu sudah ya, dah.."_

"Daah.."

TUT TUUUUT…

Suzuna mematikan Hp-nya tersenyum sangat lebar dan langsung berbaring di ranjangnya. Obrolan dengan Riku tadi membuat hati Suzuna tenang lagi, yah.. setelah kata-kata kejam yang dikata kan oleh Michi tadi sudah mulai dilupakan.

"_Apakah aku.. Pilih Rikkun saja?" _ pikir Suzuna.

Yah.. jawaban apa pun itu urusan Suzuna disini kita cuma ngikutin alur ceritanya aja *digiles Suzuna*

Esoknya…

Suzuna berangat sekolah seperti biasa, tidak ada masalah, bermain-main bersama teman-temannya, dan yang jadi masalah itu, kalau sudah sampai di SMU Deimon, ya.. bertemu dengan seseorang yang sungguh.. ya membuat hatinya berat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sena. Ya si Sena bikin pusing dan hati kesal saja.

"_Oke Suzuna, pokoknya sekarang keputusanku sudah bulat, ya.. sekarang mungkin lebih baik aku memilih Riku saja, aku tinggal minta maaf pada Sena dan.. Ya kita kembali berteman dan baik-baik saja.. oke.. lagian Sena juga sudah punya Michi, hm.. lebih baik begini kan?" _ Ya Suzuna sedang berusaha ber-positive thinking sambil senyam-senyum di jalan.

Lalu Suzuna pun bertemu dengan Mamori, ya kebetulan sekali Suzuna juga ingin pergi ke SMU Deimon.

"Suzuna-chan.. kemarin.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori mengingatkan hal yang kemarin terjadi di atap sekolah.

"Gak Mamo-nee, kemarin cuma masalah biasa saja, lagian.. aku sudah bermaksud berbaikan lagi sama Sena kok.." kata Suzuna meyakinkan Mamori.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kukira kau bertengkar dengan Sena, huff.. Oh iya Suzuna-chan, kita punya anggota baru lho!" kata Mamori membuat Suzuna kaget. Anggota baru, siapa ya?

-----

"Suzuna-chan, halo.. Mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja disini juga sebagai manajer, mohon bantuannya!" kata seseorang yang tidak asing lagi bagi Suzuna dengan senyum lugunya itu. Ya, Michiru Harumigu, yang membuat Suzuna kaget setengah mati.

"Ah kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" tanya Mamori.

"Iya kita satu sekolah Mamori-nee," kata Michi, ya.. kelihatannya dia akrab dengan Mamori.

"Oh, begitu ya, wah kebetulan sekali. Suzuna, Michi adalah teman aku dan Sena dulu, dia pindah ke Amerika dan sekolah di Notre Dame, dia sekarang menjadi manajer, semoga dengan kehadiran Michiru-chan klub kita jadi ramai ya," kata amori dengan senang.

Suzuna cuma tersenyum kecut, ya bagaimana tidak? Sudah cukup perkataan Michi menyakiti hatinya kemarin dan sekarang dia harus bertemu lagi dengan Michi. '_Ya, sudahlah toh kalau misalnya aku tak mendekati Sena dia gak bakal berbuat macam-macam, kan sudah ada Rikkun'_ pikir Suzuna yang lagi menghilangkan ion negative-nya.

"Ya sudah, nanti kalian bantu aku ya member minum pada semuanya, aku mau bertemu dengan Hiruma dulu, katanya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan," kata Mamori yang langsung berlalu.

Di Club House sekarang cuma ada Michi dan Suzuna, awalnya Suzuna agak canggung juga tapi..

"Mi..Michi, kau juga masuk ke anggota Deimon ya.. sel.."

"Iya, begitulah, Hiruma-san mengizinkan-ku, lagi pula katanya akan membantu, yah.. tapi akhirnya aku dipanggil junior manajer sialan hihi.." kata Michi memetong pembicaran Suzuna, tapi dia bicara dengan baik. Itu agak membuat Suzuna lega, dia kira Michi akan mengatakan hal yang tajam lagi seperti kemarin.

"Haha, You-nii memang begitu, kita sama-sama berjuang ya!" kata Suzuna dengan senyuman pada Michi.

"Hah.." respon Michi dengan nada menyindir.

"Mak.. Maksudnya 'hah' tadi apa ya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kau bilang 'kita sama-sama berjuang' apanya yang 'kita'? Kau memangnya berjuang apa? Kau'kan HANYA mendukung saja, tak berbuat lebih, sama sekali tak berarti tau," kata Michi dengan ya wow tajam sekali pada Suzuna, membuat Suzuna terdiam dengan muka yang agak kesal tapi sedih.

"Kau itu tak berguna tau, lebih baik kau keluar saja dan biar aku yang mnggantikanmu, ya sudahlah, Cuma itu saja yang inginku ucapkan, sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah muak padamu," lanjutnya dan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

Suzuna langsung pergi dari SMU Deimon lewat belakang, dia mau menangis tapi dia menahannya.

'_Aku takan menangsi cuma karena hal beginian! Bertahanlah,'_ batin Suzuna, dia menahan tangisnya tapi walau begitu hatinya menangis, sudah cukup dia dikatai tajam oleh Michi soal Sena, sekarang, kenapa harus soal Devil Bats juga?

BRUK!

"Kyaaaa"

"Uwaaaa"

Sepertinya Suzuna menabrak seseorang, dan yang ditabraknya adalah.. Sena. '_Agghh kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku?' _keluh Suzuna.

"Su..Suzuna, eh halo, ano.." kata Sena agak ragu-ragu.

"Hai, halo juga, aku cuma mau minta maaf soal kemarin! Kita lupakan saja ya, sekarang mari kita lakukan hari-hari seperti biasa! Ya!" kata Suzuna dengan semangat dan dengan tersenyum (paksa).

".. E..eto, Suzuna.. a.. ada yang ingin kukatakan.." kata Sena ragu-ragu.

"Ap..Apa?" tanya Suzuna, mukanya agak sedikit memerah.

'_Please jangan nembak gue, nanti jadi tambah pusing gue,'_ pikir Suzuna keGR-an sorangan.

"Aku Cuma ingin kita baikan.. tapi sepertinya kau sangat marah padaku, ja..jadi aku cuma ingin benar-banar memaafkanku, waktu itu aku gak tau kenapa saat menamparmu seperti tak terkendali (alias di santet author) ja.. jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Sena, jadi itulah yang selama ini ingin Sena pada Suzuna sebenarnya dia hanya ingin bisa baikan lagi, ah.. tapi karena sifat Suzuna yang agak keras kepala, jadinya ya.. begitu.

Suzuna agak tersentuh, ternyata Sena hanya ingin mengajak Suzuna baikan secara tulus, yah.. well kalau jujur Suzuna belum bisa memaafkan Sena dengan tulus, tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Sena dia mengerti dan akhirnya..

"A.. Aku juga minta maaf ya Sena," kata Suzuna yang sekarang bisa tersenyum dengan tulus kepada Sena. Sena membalas senyumnya dan membuat pipi Suzuna agak memerah lagi. Dan ya, akhirnya mereka baikan.

DEG!

'_Huuuh, lagi-lagi begini..' _keluh Suzuna dalam hatinya.

"Suzuna ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau keluar dari SMU Deimon, kenapa? Padahal kau latihan sudah dimulai, ada apa?" tanya Sena.

'_Kau itu tak berguna'_

Suzuna teringat perkataan Michi tadi.

"Bu.. Bukan apa-apa, itu.. aku lagi gak begitu enak badan jadi.. mau pulang saja," kata Suzuna.

PLUK..

Suzuna terdiam, pipinya memerah, rambut coklat milik Sena menempeldi kepalanya. Dilihatnya mata Sena yang berwarna coklat itu, dahinya menempel didahi milik Suzuna juga.

"Mmm.. tidak panas kok.." kata Sena sembari mengukur panas pada dahi Suzuna.

"I..itu," kata Suzuna yang langsung bermuka merah dan dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok yang membuatnya takut… Michi.. dia melihatnya, Suzuna yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan kening-nya dengan kening Sena dan mendorongnya (tapi gak sampe jatuh sih).

"Su..Sudah ya Sena, aku mau pulang saja, Sayonara!" Suzuna pun langsung berlalu dan melaju cepat dengan inline skate-nya.

"Suzuna! Kau sudah tau belum kalau Michiru masuk anggota!" teriak Sena pada Suzuna.

"I..iya.." jawab suzuna dari kejauhan.

"Kuharap kau akur ya! Kiat sama-sama berjuang!" katanya lagi dengan suara keras. Suzuna agak berdebar waktu itu dan ia pun segera berlalu dan melambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum.

{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

"Aku pulang!" kata Suzuna dan langsung menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk menuju ke kamar.

"Suzuna, kau sudah pulang? Tumben cepat," teriak Ibunya dari dapur.

"Iya bu, aku capek, jadi langsung pulang saja," jelas Suzuna.

Suzuna menghela nafasnya, dia benar-benar sebal hari ini, perkataan Michi membuatnya jadi negative thingking, yah.. tapi pada akhirnya dia bisa berbaikan dengan Sena.. walau.. nanti apa yang akan diperbuat Michi? Dia melihat saat Sena mngukur suhu badan Suzuna sungguh memalukan.

KRIIIIING

Hp Suzuna bordering, ternyata ada SMS dari Riku.

**To: Suzuna**

**Nanti kencannya jadi tidak?**

**From: Rikkun**

Suzuna membalas:

**Ya tentu saja, hei hei, hari ini aku berbaikan sama Sena lho..**

Riku:

**Mmm.. begitu ya**

Suzuna:

**Kenapa iri ya? Nyehehe, tenang saja Riku, kalau jawabannya sudah kutemukan kok..**

Riku:

**Kalau begitu apa jawabanmu?**

Suzuna:

**Nanti kuberi tahu saat kencan! Hahaha~**

Riku:

**Huuh, dasar, oke kutunggu jawabanmu!**

Mereka-pun ber-SMS ria saat itu, Suzuna memang sudah memutuskan.. kalau dia MUNGKIN lebih baik memilih Riku, tapi.. apa keputusan itu benar? Apa memang sudah matang? Yang tahu itu hanyalah Suzuna.

[[[[[]]]]]]

Anak laki-laki berambut putih menunggu di depan taman (yang entah apa namanya). Dia menunggu seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dan baru saja diomongin gadis itu melaju dengan inline skatenya dan langusng berhenti di depan cowok itu yang sudah pasti Riku.

"Kamu terlambat!" kata Riku dengan tegas.

"Huaaaa! Yang benar saja~ Yaaaaa… Gak seru kalau teman kencanku tegas kayak militer!" kata Suzuna.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda, sudah ayo, filmnya dimulai 5 menit lagi lho!" seru Riku.

"Ap –a," belum selesai bicara tangan Suzuna dan langsung berlari.

"Ri.. Rikkun! Ini sih terlalu cepaaat!" keluh Suzuna.

"Kalau tak begini nanti terlambat lho!" jawab Riku yang tetap berlari dan menarik tangan Suzuna.

Akhirnya mereka sampai tepat waktu, huff untung saja. Lalu mereka pun menonton film Alice in the Wonderland dengan memakai kacamata 3D.

Tentu saja teknologinya sangat canggih seperti asli. Suzuna sanagt menikmati tontonannya, walau tak mengeti ceritanya karena memakai B. Inggris dan tak ada terjemahannya. Riku pun sepertinya tdak mengerti filmnya, tapi dia juga menikmatinya dengan Suzuna.

{{{{{}}}}}}

"Huaaaaa, asyik banget filmnya! Aku suka banget! Walau tidak mengeti ceritanya tapi seperti asli (ya iyalah 3D)" kata Suzuna.

"Iya, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti ceritanya," kata Riku.

"Mmm.. habis ini kita mau ngapain?" tanya Suzuna.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?" ajak Riku. Suzuna pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, akhirnya mereka berjalan-jalan dan menuju toko-toko di kota dan tak terasa hari sudah senja.

"Huaaaa capeknya!" kata Suzuna sambil merentangkan tangannya karena lelah.

Sekarang mereka berdua sesang berada si taman Aikoi dan tepatnya dibawah pohon sakura itu.

"Suzuna ini sodanya," kata Riku melemparkan botol soda pada Suzuna dan ya. gagal ditangkap dan malah kena kepanya.

"Huuh, bisakah tidak melemparnya? Sakit tau~" keluh Suzuna dan lalu mengambil botol soda itu.

"Hahaha iya.. maaf-maaf," kata Riku sambil tertawa dan meminum sodanya.

Suzuna pun meminum sodanya demi teguk dan Riku..

"Suzuna, jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Riku membuat Suzuna memuncratkan sodanya.

"Ah.. I..tu.. tunggu dulu aku mau minum sodanya dulu!" kata Suzuna sambil ngeles.

"Hayolah, katanya jawabanmu hari ini?" timpal Riku.

Suzuna lalu terdiam, mukanya agak memerah, dia hanya terdiam bisu tak berkata-kata sampai saat mulutnya bergerak dan lalu…

"Sudah, jangan paksakan dirimu, kalau tidak mua ya tidak apa-ap.." Riku yang bicara sembari berdiri, tangannya ditarik oleh Suzuna dan berdiri juga.

"I..Itu…" kata Suzuna dengan terbata-bata.

"Ng?" respon Riku.

"A.. Aku.. aku juga suka Riku, aku..mau jadi pacarmu.." kata Suzuna denagn nada yang agak rendah dan muka yang sangat amat merah seperti tomat.

Dengan refleks Riku memeluk Suzuna, Suzuna pun balas memeluk. Akhirnya mereka resmi jadian. Suzuna yang sangat senang pun memeluk Riku dengan sangat kencang, dia merasa hangat dipelukan Riku.

"Suzuna boleh.. aku cium?" kata Riku dengan malu-malu.

"I..Itu.." Suzuna memerah tapi pada akhirnya dia mnegngguk kecil.

Riku mendekati mukanya pada Suzuna, bersiap-siap untuk mencium bibirnya, Suzuna pun sepertinya sudah siap, dia memejamkan matanya, dengan tulus dia mendekat pada Riku dan..

_Kau taukan pohon sakura yang besar itu di taman Aikoi? Katanya jika seorang cewek dan cowok berciuman dibawah pohon sakura itu mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia selamanya._

'_Suzuna kita sama-sama berjuang ya!'_

**JEPRET*..**

DEG!

Suzuna refleks menjauhkan wajah riku pada wajahnya. Suzuna kaget dengan yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Ma..Maaf Rikkun.. I..Itu tadi itu.. ak..aku…" kata Suzuna dengan terbata-bata, mukanya sangat amat merah.

"Iya sudahlah, aku tahu kok, kamu masih belum siapkan? (itu sih authornya yang belum siap bikin adegan ginian!)" kata Riku sambil tersenyum dan memakluminya.

"I..Iya ta.. Tapi.. ki..kita tetap.."

"Pacaran kan?" kata Riku sambil mencium kening Suzuna secara tiba-tiba.

"EEEEH?!" Suzuna kaget bukan main.

"Katanya masih belum siap? Jadi kucium keningmu saja dulu!" kata Riku sambil tertawa.

"Huuu dasar iseng!" keluh Suzuna pada Riku.

---------

---------

"Tch..dasar gadis memuakan, barani-beraninya kemarin dia, tapi biarlah sudah kudapatkan foto yang bagus.. hihihi."

-tbc-

Huaaaa capek gila! Pundakku pegel-pegel! Huhuhu maaf ya kalau ada mistype, saya gak sempet periksa ulang semuanya..udah ngantuk nih, hoaaaam~ besok juga sekolah euy..

Oke maaf jika tidak terlalu mengerti bagian akhir (lagi error otak saya), tapi jika mengerti, berarti anda bisa mengambarkan suatu isi cerita hebaaat *halah ini sih kamu aja nulisnya gaje*

Jadi suara **JEPRET **itu suara kamera, jadi.. ada seseorang yang mengfoto Suzuna dan Riku. Siapakah?? Ayo yang bisa nebak saya kasih… Do'a agar di alam kubur tidak mendapat siksa kubur.. *hei berguna itu do'a!*

Oke see you next time! Plese review biar seupil XD!

Thanks a lot for Readers :))!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Maaf ya saya telat update (_ _) bisa dibilang saya lagi rada gak 'ngeh' sama bikin fic… *gaje***

**Oke... mari kita menuju balasan review…**

Balasan review:

RizuAuxe09: iya yang moto si Michi cuih jelek amit-amit jamban bayi itu, huh *lah kesel sendiri* iya tuh sayang gak kisu ya, siapa sih yang bikin cerita?

Readers: Machiko Savannah!!

Saya: hah? Siapa tuh? Gak kenal! Ehehe makasih ya udah review :), maaf balasan GJ..

cHupiQue hiruma Laa Valieel: Iya makasih ya..Iya nih,maaf telat update ya..ini updatenya :D

readers: Iya belum kisu,maaf ya, author yang bikin ini emang gak bener..siapa lagi tuh orang saya gakkenel *plak* yang motoo..diantara Michi dan Hiruma, hehe..dua-duanya! *yang bener dong!* iya si Michi yang moto, tapi Hiruma mungkin saja..keke

rEadErS: oh iya, kalau masalah cakepan sih.. cakepan saya! *cuih hueeeeek!* ya.. kayaknya cakepan si Michi deh.. hehe, Iya yang moto si Michi..nyehehe, tenang bakal jadi LoganSuzu –ralat SenaSuzu kok huehehe..:P

Uchiha'Madoka: iya betuuul… tapi si setan sia –ralat tuan Hiruma bisa juga tapi.. yah tetep aja pasti si manajer junior sialan..

ai_l0ver: Iya si Michiii… kalau Hiruma yang lakuin mungkin saja dilakukan sama anak buahnya yang berjibun itu.. kekekeke..

Sacchan Linda Shirayuki: Iya, haha, bikin orang penasaran juga *disumpel* okeee, saya udah tag, maaf ya kalau jelek…

RisaLoveHiru: Hahha iya si Michiii, ya akhirnya ada yang berpendapat kalau Suzu emang cocok sama Riku XD! Tapi seperti yang diatas, sama.. iya gak, sama Sena kok bakalan balik lagi.. Huehehehe.. Iya ini updatenya, maaf jika sangat (amat) lama…

YoshiKitty29: Dia siluman yang lari dari nerakaa.. Nyuekakakhayahaya *gaje* Iya, relain aja ya, saya juga tidak rela kok.. hiks.. *ikut nangis* *plak*

Yoh: Fiuh, untuk SuzuRiku gak crack, kalau crack bikin Suzu..Suzux…ya, siapa pun lah, iya, kak sering-sering datang kef and ini, saya ramaikan XD

just reader 'Monta': Ya, Tak disangka Riku orang baek –yah iya dia baik *melihat dari kejauhan Riku bersiap nyeran pake rodeo drivenya* Oya, si Michi emang begitu, untuk mendekat sama Sena sampe segitunya..huaahuaa..oke ini updatenya..

SanSun-Fami': Iya gak apa-apa yang review ya hehehe, oke mari kita cekik Michi sama-sama *nyekek Michi taunya nyekek Taki* Lho kok Taki, Ah btw.. ini updatenya…

Youichi Fitria –Alice- : Banyak yang seneng SuzuRiku juga ya.. *terharu* wah di fave makasih banget ya Fitria-san *nangis gaje*

males login saia XD: Lho Agon o.O? Hehhe, bagaimana UN-nya? Semoga hasilnya bagus ya ^o^

chibiEy 21: Wahh.. makasih banget ya… ^_^

Kaede Yuka-chan: Iya makasih banget ya :) huhuu.. makasih udah jadiin fave *terharu sangat*

Axe-Nyoo : Makasih ya.. ahaha, ini updatenya..

ShienxKid: Wah makasih ya…

**Fiuh Oke, mari kita lanjut cerita ini… Nyehehe..**

xxx**  
**

Disclaimer : ES21 belong Inagaki-sensei & Murata-sensei

The Day With You

Warning: Kalau gak suka lebih baik jangan dibaca, dari pada mencret, mual dll… nyehehe..

Chapter 7

xxx

Sore itu Suzuna hanya diam dibelakang punggung Riku, dia memegangnya erat, kenapa? Karena dia sedang dibonceng Riku naik motor, sekarang –mungkin Riku akan mengantarnya setiap hari, inilah yang namanya pacaran, so sweet..

Setelah sampai didepan rumah Suzuna, Riku memberhentikan motornya dan Suzuna pun turun.

"Terimakasih ya Rikkun," kata Suzuna dengan wajah yang agak merah.

"Tak masalah, ini kan yang disebut pacar?" balas Riku dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ah… iya ya, aku masih belum begitu percaya kalau kita sudah pacaran," kata Suzuna masih tidak percaya.

"Kau sendiri yang nerima kan?" Riku pun tersenyum simpulpada Suzuna dan membuat Suzuna blushing.

"Iih… Oke, sudah ya… bye," kata Suzuna pergi menuju gerbang rumahnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Riku yang sudah tancap gas lalu pergi tidak lupa dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Suzuna pun menuju kamarnya, tidak lupa dia mengucapkan salam pada Ibu dan kakaknya. Dia langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, berbaring di atas ranjang dengan perasaan yang masih belum percaya. Dia sekarang sudah pacaran, _In relationship with _Riku Kaitani, cowok dari Seibu Wild Gunmans, ahaha.. mungkin jika author jadi Suzuna, pasti sudah melayang-layang. Tentu saja, apa sih yang kurang dari Riku? Yah kurang tinggi aja, tapi Riku itu cool, baik, gentle pula!

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menganjal di hati Suzuna, apakah itu?

KRIIIIING…

Hp Suzuna berdering membuat Suzuna kaget dan dia pun mengangkat hp-nya.

"_Suzu!!!" _ teriak seseorang dari telepon, Yui.. teman Suzuna.

"Jiah, Yui.. bisakah kamu tidak berteriak? Aku bisa congek tau!" protes Suzuna.

"_Ini lebih penting dari pada telingamu! Suzuna, begini… cepat keluar rumah, aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu!" _ Yui membalas sambil berteriak lagi. Yah, akhirnya Suzuna pun mengikuti Yui dan menemuinya.

Saat Suzuna keluar dari rumahnya, dia sudah melihat Yui dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Yui? Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Suzuna pada Yui yang kelihatannya Yui agak ragu dengan menjawabnya.

"Gini ya..Mmm… Suzuna, jangan ngambek dulu ya, _calm and stay cool_ okey?" kata Suzuna.

"Memangnya kenapa sih Yui?" tanya Suzuna aga marah dan wajahnya sudah merah karena penasaran.

"Eto.. Ada yang mengirimiku e-mail dan isinya.." kata Yui dan memberikan hp-nya ke Suzuna..

**SUZUNA TAKI SUDAH MENDUA DENGAN 2 RUNNNG BACK DARI DEIMON DAN SEIBU!**

Suzuna diam, dia melihat e-mail yang bukan hanya e-mail, tapi dengan foto saat dia bersama Sena yang sedang mengukur suhu badannya dan Riku yang hampir ciuman dengannya. Suzuna awalnya sangat kaget dan melotot melihat e-mail itu, tapi dia menunduk dan terdiam.

"Su.. Suzu, begini, Tamaki pun menerima e-mail itu dan katanya teman-teman lain juga… Ng, a.. aku percaya kok kamu nggak mendua –" Yui berhenti bicara saat jari telunjuk Suzuna menyentuh mulut Yui dan..

"Kalau begini ciuman pertamaku sama Yui saja deh!!!" Suzuna langsung menyerang Yui.

PLAK

"Suzuna aku tau kamu sangat shock! Tapi tolong, tetaplah normal!!" Yui langsung menampar Suzuna dan menyebabkan benjol di kepalanya dan sekarang sepertinya Suzuna sudah menjadi orang diagonal (miring).

"Yah, aku tau kok Yui.. _I Just Kidding okey? _Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan e-mail semacam itu, lagian aku bukan artis ini, emang gossip itu akan beredar dan masuk acara silet? Nggak bakal kan? Tenang saja Yui, kau masih percaya denganku kan?" kata Suzuna dengan tersenyum layaknya orang gila –gak ding layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Suzuna, kau penyabar ya, kudo'akan yang mengirimi e-mail ini bakalan masuk neraka jahannam, disiksa di alam kubur terus menerus sampai kiamat tiba tak henti-henti.. dan semoga anak cucu cicitnya cacat semua terus…bla bla bla.." kata Yui nyumpah-nyumpahin dan lalu dihentikan Suzuna dan akhirnya berhenti juga.

"Oke, nanti kalau di sekolah ada yang protes sama kamu, aku bantu deh! Tamaki juga akan membantumu, ya udah _Ja-Ne_!" kata Yui dan melambaikan tangannya, Suzuna pun membalasnya.

"Iya," Suzuna membalas lambaian Yui.

Suzuna berpikir siapa yang mengirim e-mail itu, siapa ya? Kalau soal rahasia semua orang… pertama-tama curigai Hiruma Youichi, ya.. tapi tetap saja mustahil karena untuk apa Hiruma melakukan hal seperti itu? Kurang kerjaan sekali.. Kalau begitu siapa lagi?

_Michi_

Dia kah pelakunya?

xxx

Pagi itu Suzuna pergi ke sekolahnya, dengan perasaab agak menganjal. Yup, tentang e-mail kemarin, masih dipikirkan.. Apakah yang akan terjadi?

"Jadi itu yang namanya Taki?"

DEG!

Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Oh, jadi itu ya yang udah mendua.."

"Nggak tau malu dasar."

"Yah, mentang-mentang dia cheerleader ya?"

"Ya kan dia _cantik._"

"Eh ada yang nonton OVJ tadi malem gak?"

"Jiah nggak nyambung lo!"

Semua mata memandang Suzuna dengan sinis, Suzuna cuma diam akan hal itu, setelah ada yang mendekatinya.

"Hei Taki," kata seorang cewek dan gerombolannya dengan senyum sinis, Suzuna cuma bengong, melihat cewek itu lalu melihat sepatunya, lalu melihat wajahnya lagi dan lalu pergi melewatinya.

"Woi! Jangan kacangin aku doong!" anak itu langsung menarik kerah baju Suzuna.

"Aduh, jangan narik-narik dong," protes Suzuna.

"Kamu tuh ya, udah mendua masih juga bersikap biasa! Nggak tau malu kamu!" anak itu pun mendorong Suzuna dengan kasar.

Suzuna tidak merespon apa-apa, diam, lalu berdiri lagi dan anak-anak lain pun merasa kesal karena sifat Suzuna.

"Kamu kenapa sih masih bisa bersikap kayak gitu? Hei sadar dong kalau kamu tuh jelek! Bisa-bisanya mendua kayak gitu!" Dia pun langsung mendorong Suzuna ke dinding, membenturnya keras-keras.

Dikejauhan ada seseorang yang tersenyum riang..

"Fufufu, makan tuh.. Memangnya enak _mendua_?" kata seseorang yang tidak asing, biang keladi dari semua ini, _And_ _You know who** She **is__…_

"Hei kenapa kau diam saja! Manusia gak bergun –" ucapan anak itu dipotong oleh tangan Suzuna yang menutup mulutnya.

"Apa? –"

"Nggak, aku diam saja karena aku sama sekali tidak ada campur aduk sama e-mail itu," kata Suzuna.

"Lalu, disini ada bukti bahwa kau mendua, foto ini!"

"Foto itu memang kenyataan kok," jawab Suzuna membuat semuanya bingung.

"Lha kalau begitu.."

"Ssst.. jangan protes dulu, kalau kalian ingin tau aku berhubungan dengan anak yang rambutnya putih, bukan yang coklat, lagian.. itu hanya kebetulan, Dia hanya mngukur suhu badanku yang panas, lihat wajahku merah kan? Itu saat aku sedang demam," kata Suzuna agak sedikit berdusta di bagian Sena-nya padahal mukanya merah karena malu.

"Lagi pula, Cowok rambut coklat ini sudah punya primadona-nya kok, tuh yang sedang berdiri disana dan tersenyum dari tadi," kata Suzuna sambil menunjuk pada Michi, Michi pun mendecak. Ya, sekarang semua perhatian ada pada Michi.

"Jadi… maksudnya apa? Maksudmu dia.. yang.. mengirimi _ini_?" tanya seseorang.

"Itu sih aku juga tidak tau, dan kalau aku tau pun aku tidak peduli," jawab Suzuna dengan gaya yang _cool._

"_Wah keren!" _pikir semuanya pada Suzuna.

"Jadi… kalian masih memikirkan hal ini? Lagi pula apa urusan kalian kalau aku memang mendua? Kenapa kalian malah repot? Dosa, dosaku sendiri," lalu Suzuna pun pergi begitu saja, dan semuanya tetapi diam menganggap apa yang tadi dikatakan Suzuna ada benarnya juga, kenapa juga mereka jadi repot sendiri, sangat kurang kerjaan.

Lalu saat itu pun Suzuna menatap Michi dan melihatnya seperti berkata "_Emang-kamu-aja-yang-bisa-menang?" _

xxx_  
_

"Suzunaaaa~ tadi kamu kereeen!" peluk Yui pada Suzuna tiba-tiba.

PLAK

"Yui, aku tau aku keren, tapi bisakah tetap normal untuk tidak memelukku?" kata Suzuna memukul yui dan sekarang memiliki jendulan di kepalanya (benjol).

"Suzuna, tadi kamu melawan mereka hebat banget! Biasanya kalau ada konflik kayak begini suka susah ngurusnya," kata Tamaki.

"Itu karena aku nggak suka tokoh yang hanya bisanya nangis sama diam dan tergantung terus sama orang lain, terlalu lemah!" yah, itulah alasan Suzuna, iya memang betul, lebih cepat lebih baik *Pak JK pinjem semboyannya dulu ya*

"Yah, kalian sendiri kenapa tidak membantuku? Huh dasar," keluh Suzuna pada mereka berdua.

"Melihat kejadian tadi sepertinya kau tidak perlu dibantu lagi! Toh masalah sudah selesai! Aku traktir kamu ice cream deh Suzu!!" kata Yui dengan semangatnya.

Suzuna hanya tertawa, bersama teman-temannya. Masalah sudah selesai, apakah… aka nada masalah baru?

"Hah, ternyata e-mail ini hanya gossip," kata seseorang.

"Iya, sebenarnya.. Orang seperti Taki memang tidak mungkin melakukan ini,terlalu mustahil.." kata seorang lagi.

"Ya, lagian aku penasaran sama yang namanya Michiru Harumigu itu, kau tau kan anak pindahan dari Amerika itu? Dari tadi dia tersenyum saat yang lain menyerbu Taki."

"Eh –anak pindahan dari Amerika itu?"

"Iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tau gosipnya?"

"Apa Apa Apa?"

"Dia itu ya…"

xxx

" Yahoo, Mamo-nee!" sapa Suzuna pada Mamori yang sedang duduk di bench.

"Ah Suzuna-chan, kau datang rupanya? Aku khawatir kau tidak datang lagi," kata Mamori.

"Suzuna menggeleng lalu dia memperhatikan sekitar, melihat anggota devil bat berlatih dan Hiruma yang sedang bermain Point Blank di laptopnya (lha nggak penting) dan 1 orang yang ada dipandangan Suzuna.

Sena..

Hanya dia..

Kenapa ya..

Apa salah Suzuna sehingga dia harus merasa susah dengan Sena?

Padahal mereka sudah berbaikan..

Suzuna langsung menghela nafas, dia pun tersenyum. Sekarang dia sudah punya Riku, ya Riku…

"Eh," kata Suzuna menyadari sesuatu, "Mana Michi?" tanyanya pada Mamori.

"Aku juga tidak tau, kukira kalian akan berangkat bareng karena kalian satu sekolah," jawab Mamori tidak tau juga.

"Eh ya.." Suzuna agak ragu, bejalan bersama? Toh hubungan mereka jelek, mana bisa pergi bareng.

"Mungkin hari ini dia tidak datang, huf.. sudahlah," kata Suzuna tidak terlalu peduli.

xxx

"Dah Suzuna sampai jumpa!" kata Mamori dan berpisah dengan Suzuna.

"Yaa Mamo-nee!" Suzuna pun melambaikan tangannya.

Suzuna menghela nafasnya, sekarang sudah cukup larut, kira-kira sudah pukul 5 sore, sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Suzuna pulang dengan ber-inline skate santai, melihat sekitarnya, dia melewati danau. Karena ingin istirahat sebentar, dia duduk disisi danau itu. Melihat matahari senja, dan capung-capung yang terbang.

"_Rasanya tempat ini tidak asing deh," _pikir Suzuna. Dia berbaring di rerumputan, dan..

"Meong.."

Kaget. Tiba-tiba Suzuna dihampiri oleh seekor kucing. Kucing yang tidak asing baginya.

"Ah ya, aku ingat, saat aku malas ke sekolah, kamu kucing yang membuatku iri! Kamu sih enak, nggak punya masalah kayak aku!" kata Suzuna.

Suzuna terdiam, mengingat memori yang tidak bisa dilupakannya, hari-hari bersama seseorang yang penting…

Suzuna menggeleng, sudah cukup! Lupakan yang sudah terjadi… sekarang adalah sekarang…

"Hei, kalau kau tidak suka kenapa kau menerimanya?" tiba-tiba ada dua anak cewek yang lewat.

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin.. untuk lebih mengenalinya?" jawab cewek satunya.

"Kau bodoh, kalau memang tidak suka, tolak saja, memangnya kau akan bahagia dengan orang yang kau tidak sukai?" protes temannya.

"Aku tau itu! Tapi mungkin saja suatu saat aku akan menyukainya…"

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah.."

Perbincangan dua cewek tadi membuat Suzuna terdiam. Sekarang dia sudah pacaran, tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak senang? Apakah karena..

_Dia tidak menyukai Riku?_

Entahlah…

SYUUUUNG…

"Wah awas!!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan pada Suzuna tapi terlambat..

DUAK!

"Aduuuh!" Suzuna terbentur bola, bola football.. dan ternyata..

"Eh kakak yang waktu itu!" kata anak kecil yang melempar bola itu.

"Kamu… anak yang waktu itu!" kata Suzuna juga.

"Wah apa kabar kakak nih? Baik? Mana Kak Sena?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"Oh, Sena… Dia tidak bersamaku sekarang, ng.. apa kalian rajin berlatih untuk saat ini?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tentu! Berkat Kakak dan Kak Sena kita jadi bisa berlatih amefuto! Terimakasih ya kak!" senyum anak itu membuat Suzuna tersenyum juga.

"Woi mana bolanya?" teriak teman anak itu.

"Oh iya sebentar! Sudah ya kak, titip salam sama Kak Sena ya, daah!" anak itu pun berlalu.

Suzuna tersenyum, dia sangat senang, mengingat kejadian saat dia dan Sena bolos, membantu anak SD melawan anak SMP, sungguh..

_Menyenangkan.._

"_Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa aku terus menyembunyikannya, aku sudah tau dari dulu, tapi kenapa…"_

"_Kenapa aku tak bisa mengakui kalau aku memang menyukai Sena?"_

xxx_  
_

"Jadi, apa benar gossip itu?"

"Aku dengar dari yang lainnya, aku sendiri juga tidak tau.."

"Masa iya, yang namanya Michiru harumigu itu punya hal yang begitu anehnya, dia punya _masalah_ yang aneh.."

"Itu sihkarena dia menyebalkan atau semacamnya, lalu dia pindah ke Amerika.."

"Kasian juga sih tapi… rasanya dia menyebalkan.."

TBC

**A/N: Fiuh.. Maaf ya raders, saya telat update T^T… ceritanya juga dikit banget ya? Maaf saya bener-bener minta maaf… Ngomong-ngomong soal Michi?? Aku sendiri nggak begitu ngerti tapi dia punya suatu **_**masalah…**_**Nyehehe.. saya suka sekali nambah konflik!**

**Oke, Minna… silakan review, kritik dan saran ya!!**

**Kalau mau nge-flame sok aja. Dosa, dosa sendiri… Nyehehe**


	8. Chapter 8

Balasan Review:

**Rizu Auxe09**: Iya Suzuna CLBK! Yeey…Haha SuzuRiku-nya dikit? Disini makin dikit *dilempar centongan* ah.. nggak aku bukan kelas 3 masih kelas 1(7 SMP) malaaah -_-"

**Ciel C. Chisai**: Wah maaf ya updatenya makin lamaaaa, saya mah emang author lambat lebih lambat dari bekicot.. Soal Suzuna.. Yah.. Lihat saja nanti, soal Michi… hem yah.. lihat juga nanti *plak*

**Yoh m-a-l-e-s log-in**: Ahaha.. ketawa? Emang disini ada humornya ya =w=? Iya RikuSuzu populer ya sekarang saya mah lagi nggak tau suka apa di fandom ini (?) Oke, saya kurangi A/N-nya saya emang cerewet…..

**Kinicharuudou Akari-chan-**: Suzuna emang hebat… ini updatenya…

**just reader 'Monta'**: Hahha ya siapa lagi yang nyebarin? Maaf ya updatenya lamaaaa bangeeeet…

**chibyEy21: **Jangan nangis ya.. hehe..makasih udah bilang fic abal ini bagus :-*

**Raiha Laf Qyaza: **Saya emang nggak suka tokoh yang diem aja kalau digituin, kesannya lemah.. bikin kesel bisanya nangis doang huehehe…

**Fitria -AlyssCrimsonCamellia****: **Iya beda jauh… Di fic abal kayak gini mah tokohnya jadi disantet sama saya *plak* Huhuhu maaf ya lamaupdatenya.. saya emang author paling lambat didunia.. hueee…*mewek*

**Ugly Doll lagi males login: **Hehehhe makasih ya :D, huhuhu saya sedig sendiri karena updatenya lama :'( maaf ya semuanya :((

**RisaLoveHiru: **Iya, kenapa ya sifatnya jadi gitu? Mungkin karena udah jadian ama Riku XD?*plak* maaf ya lamaaa banget updatenya :((

**readers: **Hueee…maaf yaaaa, aku yah.. kemana aja ya? Ke neraka habis UAS B-D *plak* Suzuna bukan kesambet..tapi kesantet sama aku hyahaha… SuzuRiku? Ng, ada lagi nggak ya? Hehehe lihat nanti ya ;)

**fii-chan: **Hehee yaudah kalau gitu Riku sama kamu aja ya... Sena ama Suzu…

**Kaede Yuka-chan: **Makaish ya :) maaf ya updatenya lama…

**ai_l0ver:** Iya Suzuna kasihan berdilema terus.. nanti dapet balasan yang setimpal kok^^

**Arisa Kobayakawa: **Salam kenal juga ^^ Suzuna memang hebat… Oke ini updatenya..

-xxx-

ES21 bukan punya saya

Chapter 8

Suzuna pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Dengan perasaan bingung, bimbang, dan kesal. Setelah pulang ke rumah,seperti biasanya dia mendapat sambutan pulang dari Ibunya, mendengar tertawaan kakak idiotnya dan mendapat satu sms dari pacarnya –yang mungkin dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Dia membacanya, melihat sms itu dengan perasaan agak bingung. Dia sudah berpacaran dengannya, tapi apakah baik kalau Suzuna bilang "Kayaknya aku tidak menyukaimu, aku menyukai orang lain dan –kita putus aja ya..Bye bye~" itu sih terlalu kejam.

Suzuna menghela nafasnya dan membaca sms itu.

**Suzuna, kau ingin pergi.. di hari Minggu?**

**From: Riku**

Suzuna menjawab:

**Oke, kemana? **

Terus…

**Yah, sekedar jalan-jalan keliling kota?**

And then..

**Hm, ya okelah kalau begitu..**

Yah begitulah… Mereka akan berkencan lagi. Berkencan dengan perasaan Suzuna yang sangat mengajal.

-xxx-

Besoknya di sekolah Suzuna. Suzuna seperti biasa bertemu dengan teman-temannya, tersenyum seperti biasa walau perasaannya sama sekali tidak enak karena masalah cinta yang gila.

Saat masuk ke kelasnya dia melihat bangku disebelahnya, bangku Michi yang masih kosong. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Michi kalau Suzuna menanyakan kenapa kemarin dia tidak masuk untuk melihat latihan Deimon, ya sebagai Manager baru. Mungkin Michi hanya akan berdecak, melempar pandangannya melihat kearah lain yang penting bukan Suzuna.

"Hei hei… jadi beneran si Harumigu itu.." terdengar suara dari kerumunan anak-anak lain yang membuat Suzuna bangun dari kursinya dan menanyakan, "Kenapa dengan Michi?"

"Oh.. Suzuna, kau masih belum tahu rumor tentangnya ya?" kata seorang dari mereka.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Begini ya… Si Harumigu itu…Sebenarnya pindah ke Amerika bukan karena dia dapat beasiswa atau apa… Dia berobat karena penyakit," jawabnya.

"Penyakit? Memang apa salahnya kalau dia punya penyakit? Maksudku.. Penyakit Kanker darah? Atau apa pun –" kata Suzuna dan langsung dipotong oleh temannya.

"Bukan, bukan! Bukan penyakit seperti itu.. Tapi penyakit ng.. _Kejiwaan_ ," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu.. Sakit jiwa.. Gila?"

"Oh Suzuna, berusahalah untuk pintar sedikit, sakit jiwa bukan berarti gila kan, oh ya lebih gampangnya dia ada gangguan psikologi begitu ya.. Aku juga nggak begitu tahu," katanya.

"Tapi.. memang penyakit seperti ap –" belum Suzuna melanjutkan pertanyaannya orang yang dibicarakan sudah datang.

….

Sunyi senyap

Michi hanya melihat sekitarnya yang dari tadi diam terus. Dengan wajah yang kelihatannya baik itu, dia berjalan seperti biasa ke bangkunya.

"Ehm.. jadi begini ya… orang yang punya penyakit kejiwaan.." kata seseorang dan membuat Michi kaget.

"Ya.. kamu sebenarnya sakit apa sih? Sampai-sampai kau tidak masuk sekolah _selama itu_ dan tentu _pindah ke Amerika_.." kata seorang lagi.

Michi hanya terdiam, menunduk dan bergetar.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian katakan? Jangan begitu pada teman sekelas sendiri!" protes Suzuna melindungi Michi.

"Hei Taki, kau masih membela dia, padahal dia kan yang menyebarkan e-mail buruk tentangmu itu kan? Kami semua sudah tahu kok!" teriak yang lainnya.

"Suzuna.. kau masih belum tahu semua kisah tentangnya sih… Mungkin kalau kau sudah tahu kau akan berpihak juga sama kami," kata orang lain lagi.

"Kalau begitu coba ceritakan!" kata Suzuna, "Pasti hanya omong kosong saja.."

"Oh, omong kosong? Baiklah akan kuceritakan semua rumor tentangnya.. Dia itu –"

"HENTIKAN DASAR KALIAN BRENGSEK!" teriak Michi dan lalu pergi berlari menuju luar kelas.

"Tunggu Michi!" kata Suzuna berusaha mengejar Michi tapi dicegat dengan temannya.

"Yui, kenapa kau menahanku? Oh jangan bilang kalau kau juga memihak pada mereka!" kata Suzuna.

"Nggaklah.. santai aja kali, cerita ini makin lama makin serius aja, begini ya Suzuna, Aku bukannya mau membela Michi ataupun mereka, lebih baik kau dengarkan dulu ceritanya, kau masih mendengarkan setengah-setengah kan?" kata Yui.

"Ya iya sih.. Memangnya… kenapa sih sampai-sampai kalian mengejek Michi begitu?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kau masih belum mendengarkan semuanya…. Makanya dia itu yah –"

-xxx-

Suzuna berlari –lebih tepatnya berseluncur dengan inline skatenya –kearah SMU Deimon. Dia mendatangi clubhouse Deimon, dimana ada Mamori yang sedang mengepel, Hiruma yang sedang mengetik Fanfiction pairing SasuNaru (?) dan ternyata Hiruma itu fujoshi, dan Sena yang sedang siap-siap memakai pakaian seragam Amefutonya.

"Suzuna, ada apa?" tanya Mamori melihat wajah Suzuna yang super kusut karena terburu-buru.

"Begini… aku ingin bicara dengan Sena.. sebentar saja ya.." kata Suzuna dan segera merarik tangan Sena.

"Eh.. eh.. kenapa ada apa Suzuna?" tanya Sena yang ditarik Suzuna dan sekarang sudah ada di luar clubhouse.

"Begini Sena, ini soal…. Michi," kata Suzuna, dia melontarkan pandangan kearah lain seakan-akan agak enggan menanyakan soal Michi pada Sena.

"Michi? Kenapa?" tanya Sena dengan nada yang agak khawatir.

"Di sekolahku.. Ada.. ada beberapa hal…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Rumor jelek soal Michi," kata Suzuna.

Sena terdiam melihat Suzuna dan akhirnya berkata, "Ng, rumor _itu_.."

"Iya, apakah kau tahu sesuatu? Tolonglah, kau kan teman masa kecilnya!" mohon Suzuna pada Sena.

"Maaf Suzuna," kata Sena pelan terhadap Suzuna, "Aku _nggak tahu_ apa-apa."

Suzuna memutarkan bola matanya pada Sena dan lalu berkata, "Aku tahu kau tahu sesuatu! Gara-gara rumor itu, dia jadi tidak masuk ke pelejaran pertama! Kumohon Se –"

"Suzuna, aku sudah berjanji padanya, aku tidak akan memberi tahu pada siapa-siapa termasuk kamu.." potong Sena pelan membuat Suzuna terdiam sesaat.

"Oh oke.." kata Suzuna agak terdengar jengkel, "Kau memang sudah dipercayainya.. Aku tidak mau dia jadi lebih kesal padaku.. Untuk saat ini dia sudah cukup membenciku.."

"Maksudmu? Membencimu?" tanya Sena heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Suzuna.

"Bukan apa-apa…" kata Suzuna pelan dan mulai berbalik, "Sebaiknya kau latihan hei Eyeshield 21."

Suzuna pun pergi meninggalkan Sena sendirian. Suzuna mulai mendekati Mamori. Sena hanya melihat Suzuna dari kejauhan, melihat senyumnya yang sebenarnya didalam hantinya sangat jengkel.

"Sena.." kata seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Sena, Michi.

"Michiru.." kata Sena kaget dengan kedatangan Michiru.

"Kau.. kau.. tetap menjaga rahasiaku.. Bahkan pada Suzu –"

"Tentu saja Michiru…" potong Sena sambil tersenyum pada Michi dan mendekatinya, "Aku kan sudah berjanji."

"Kalau begitu.. Jawabanmu yang waktu itu masih sama?" tanya Michi pada Sena akan suatu hal.

Sena menghela nafasnya, "Maaf kan aku Michi.. Aku.. Aku tetap menyukai-_nya,_" jawab Sena pelan.

"Mengapa..? Mengapa kau menyukainya? Apa yang kurang dariku? Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya?" tanya Michi, matanya mulai memerah.

"Karena perasaanku mengatakan hal itu," jawab Sena.

Michi terdiam, terdengar suara isakan kecil darinya. Sena mendekatinya, tapi Michi langsung memeluknya, memberikan genggamanhangat pada cowok coklat itu.

"Michi –" sebelum Sena selesai bicara, Michi mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sena yang sekarang wajah Sena sudah semerah apel.

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya.. cium aku untuk balasannya, karena kau sudah membuatku sakit.." kata Michi, nafasnya sangat dekat pada Sena.

Suzuna yang dari tadi berada di bench pergi menuju tempat dimana tadi dia dan Sena berbicara, Mamori memintanya membantu membawa beberapa minum untuk para anggota amefuto.

Suzuna membelalak, melihat apa yang telah terjadi dengan Sena dan Michi. Dia segera bersembunyi di belakang clubhouse, melihat jelas kejadian itu. Matanya mulai panas. Tidak sadar kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan air mata, deras..rasanya sangat sakit.

"_Tuhan.. kenapa aku… Aku sudah punya Ri –" _

Suzuna segera berlari –ber-inline skate dan keluar dari SMU Deimon (untuk sekian kalinya). Hatinya benar-benar sakit, bahkan dari hati terdalamnya pun tak bisa menerimanya, menerima kalau dia sudah mempunyai orang lain yang sama sekali dia tidak sukai.

-xxx-

Sena mendorong Michi pelan, menahannya untuk tidak menciumnya.

"Ukh.." gumam Michi dan melempar pandangannya kearah lain.

"Maafkan aku Michi…" kata Sena pada Michi.

"Iya tidak apa-apa.. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," kata Michi menunduk.

Sena membuang nafasnya, melihat kearah jauh (entah kemana) seolah-olah melihat sesuatu yang ingin dia lihat.

"Aku.. coba saja aku bisa mengatakan padanya.." kata Sena.

-xxx-

Hari H..Hari dimana Suzuna sudah berjanji bertemu dengan Riku, untuk berkencan. Sudah pukul 3 seperti yang dijanjikan tapi Riku masih belum datang juga.

5 menit, 10 menit, 15 menit… belum juga datang. Suzuna mendesah kesal, melihat jam di taman, tidak ada tanda-tanda Riku akan datang.

"Fuh.. jangan-jangan dia sibuk?" kata Suzuna, berusaha untuk bersabar tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa.

20 menit, 30menit…

"Ahhhh! Sudahlah, mana mungkin dia datang! Sudahlah aku pergi sendiri saja!" teriak marah Suzuna sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Suzuna berjalan sendirian di kota. Membeli sedikit camilan, dan tepat sekali ada sms dari Riku yang berisi:

**Maaf, aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Pelatih menyuruhku untuk latihan..**

Suzuna hanya menghela nafas, maklum saja dengan yang terjadi.

Saat Suzuna sedang berjalan-jalan, dia merasa seperti diperhatikan oleh sesuatu, entahlah apa itu, tapi Suzuna hanya cuek saja.

Hal mengikuti Suzuna itu makin terasa dekat dengan Suzuna, sampai-sampai Suzuna ingin sekali berbalik dan ingin melihat siapa yang mengikutinya.

"Hei.." tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang memanggil Suzuna, Suzuna berbalik. Dilihatnya ada 2 orang memakai pakaian punk dan celana jeans longgar, wajah yang kelihatannya dibawah standard dan bau mereka tercium sangat tajam.

"Kau sendirian saja? Bagaimana kalau dengan kita saja?" Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Suzuna dan merangkulnya. Suzuna hanya memutar bola matanya dengan pandangan muak. Dia melepaskan rangkulan pria jelek itu dengan kasar.

"Maaf, aku tidak mau dengan sampah masyarakat seperti kalian, cuih! Mendingan juga diculik Daniel Radcliffe dari pada diajak sama kalian," baiklah.. perbandingan diculik sama Daniel Radcliffe, kayaknya terlaru berharap ya.

"Ckckck, Hei bung, cewek ini berani juga!"

"Yo Bro, hei cewek, jangan sungkan.. Tahu nggak sih kalau kita tuh lebih cakep dari –siapa yang kau sebut tadi –" Hoek, ampun deh, lebih cakep? Adanya juga lebih buduk.

"Aduh tolong deh.. namanya saja nggak tahu! Itu lho yang jadi Harry Potter.." kata Suzuna menjelaskan.

"Apa tuh Harry Potter?" tanya seorang dari mereka, pernah nonon film nggak sih nih orang?

"Oh.. please God, lupakan saja! Sudah jangan ganggu aku! Aku sedang mengalami kedepresian tingkat wahid!" keluh Suzuna.

"Depresi tingkat wahid? Emangnya kenapa sih kamu cewek sampai stress kayak gitu? Kelihatan dari wajah kamu yang kusut kayak benang kusut," tanya mereka lagi.

"Huh, gini ya.. aku pacaran sama cowok yang sebenarnya tidak kusukai dan oh ya bagus banget ya nih cerita, cowok yang sebenarnya kusukai sudah berciuman sama cewek yang sangaaaat membenciku, kayak sinetron kehidupanku ini!" kata Suzuna menceritakannya pada mereka.

"Ho-oh.. nasibmu sama naas-nya sama aku," kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Gimana?"

"Cewekku kawin lari sama sahabatku.. lebih naas kan?"

"Huaa.. naas banget.."

"Iya menyedihkan.."

"Errrgggh! Maka itu, aku sudah pusing dengan kisah cinta yang membuatku ingin menonjok diriku sendiri! Seandainya Justin Bieber di Jepang, mendingan –nggak bahkan lebih baik aku ngacir ke dia saja!" kata Suzuna pasrah.

"Nah siapa lagi tuh Justin _Bibir _?" tanya orang bergaya punk itu, sungguh katrok.

"_Bieber_.. Ooh, apakah kalian tidak pernah menonton TV?" protes Suzuna.

"Nonton juga percuma, di berita sama gossip adanya konflik Ariel _Peterporn_ doang sama Lunamaya dan Cut Tari, nggak bosen gimana coba?" katanya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong nama kalian siapa ya? Aku Suzuna.. salam kenal," kata Suzuna malah berkenalan dengan mereka.

"Oh hahaha, namaku.. Jojon, panggil aja gitu, nama asliku kepanjangan.." katanya.

"Emang nama asli kamu siapa?"

"Jo Jones.. makanya seringnya dipanggil Jojon.."

"Hm, nama yang familiar juga.. Mirip siapa gitu ya? Kalau kamu siapa?"

"Toekoel –Tukul , Sebenarnya sih tulisannya doang yang kelihatannya susah disebutin, pada akhirnya banyak yang manggil aku Tucker, mungkin untuk lidah orang Jepang lebih gampang dipanggil gitu," dari Tukul jadi Tucker, ckckck..

"Wow wow.. Jojon dan Tucker, senang berkenalan dengan kalian," kata Suzuna sambil menjabat tangan mereka berdua, entah kenapa mereka jadi akrab (?).

"Hahaha iya Suzuna, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sambil minum milk shake?" tawar Tucker.

"Oke…" kata Suzuna.

Saat mereka berjalan bersama, tiba-tiba ada suara lari yang sangat kencang, entah kenapa menuju mereka bertiga dan lalu…

SYUUUUT…

"Hei, Tucker.. rasanya ada yang ngambil ikat pinggangku ya?" kata Jojon.

"Ng sama aku juga.. malahan kok kayak melorot gitu ya?" balas Tucker.

"Mm… guys, kayaknya emang celana kalian udah melorot tuh.." kata Suzuna menunjukan pada mereka kalau sekarang mereka hanya memakai celana boxer goofy gober yang kayak dipakai Patrick.

"Uwaaaa! Ini aib! Ini aib!" teriak Tucker dan Jojon sambil berusaha menutup boxer mereka agar terhindar dari orang-orang yang sekarang sudah melihat mereka dengan tatapan geli.

"Suzuna!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya terdengar sangat dikenal oleh Suzuna… Sena.

"Sena, apa yang kau –"

"Suzuna, tadi aku melihatmu dengan.. dengan.. *natap Tucker dan Jojon* Kupikir kau dalam bahaya dan aku berusaha menolongmu!" jelas Sena yang sekarang memegang ikat pinggang Jojon dan Tucker.

Suzuna berusaha menahan tawa dan akhirnya dia berkata, "Ah, Sena.. Mereka tidak sejahat kelihatannya, mereka Jojon dan Tucker, mereka orang baik kok."

"Hei anak muda! Kembalikan ikat pinggangku!" kata Tucker dan Jojon pada Sena.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh minta maaf!" kata Sena sambil nunduk-nunduk minta maaf pada Jojon dan Tucker.

"Oh ya tidak apa-apa. Hei Suzuna, apakah cowok ini pacarmu yang tidak kau sukai atau cowok yang –"

"GYAAAAAAA! HUSH!" teriak Suzuna memotong dan untung Sena nggak terlalu 'ngeh'.

"Oh! Ya sudah ya Suzuna, kayaknya kalau kita disini kita bakal ganggu nih, Hei Jon mendingan kita cari cewek lain aja.." kata Tucker, sepertinya sudah mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"Oh iyaa… Tadi aku lihat cewek yang cantik! Byee Suzuna! Selamat beduaan~" kata Jojon dan melambaikan tangan pada Suzuna dan Sena, sedangkan wajah Suzuna sudah memerah karena perkataan Tucker dan Jojon tadi.

Sekarang Suzuna dan Sena hanya berduaan.

"Ng, ya… Suzuna? Bagaimana kalau kita.. yah jalan-jalan?" ajak Sena.

"Yah.. oke.. dari pada aku bengong disini saja.." kata Suzuna.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan berdua, awalnya mereka diam membisu dan akhirnya Sena memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi.. Kau tadi.. kenapa bisa bersama mereka?" tanya Sena pada Suzuna.

"Erm.. yah itu.. awalnya aku digoda sama mereka, nggak tahu napa aku malah jadi bisa akrab sama mereka," kata Suzuna.

"Ng, maafkan tadi..aku.. yah..aku.." kata Sena agak gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa Sena, aku tahu mereka kelihatannya begitu..dan.."

"Tadi aku khawatir kepadamu, takutnya terjadi apa-apa padamu.." lanjut Sena gugup, pipinya sudah mulai merona yang sekarang Suzuna juga alami.

"Eh ya… makasih kau sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku," balas Suzuna.

Lalu mereka pun pergi menuju taman Aikoi, taman yang terdapat rumor romantis itu…

_Katanya jika seorang cewek dan cowok berciuman dibawah pohon sakura itu mereka akn menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia selamanya._

Suzuna masih mengingat-ingat rumor itu. Rumor tentang kisah cinta itu. Suzuna pun duduk dibawah pohon sakura itu, menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang pohon sakura. Sena pun mengikutinya dan ikut duduk disana.

Suzuna menatap Sena, melihatnya dan tanpa sadar ingin sekali mengatakan suatu hal yang dari dulu ia ingin katakana..

"Suzuna –" kata Sena menghilangkan kesunyian.

"Ya.. Ya?"

"Seb.. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan.." kata Sena agak gugup.

"Kau apa.. eh.. Tunggu, tunggu dulu Sena.. aku.. aku mau beli es krim ya!" Kata Suzuna mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Eh… itu.."

SYUUUUT…

Angin yang kencang bertiup kearah mereka, membuat Suzuna yang berdiri dengan memakai inline skate kehilangan keseimbangan dan lalu jatuh tapi Sena menahannya dan tanpa sengaja…

Mulut mereka bersentuhan…

Suzuna segera mendorong dirinya sendiri, mengelap bibirnya yang tadi terkena oleh bibir Sena, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sekarang pipinya begitu merah. Sena pun begitu, dia segera bangkti dan berkata..

"It.. itu.. aku yang akan beli es krimnya! Ya.. Ya?" kata Sena segera pergi dengan agak gugup.

Hati Suzuna benar-benar bingung, beguncang. Apakah benar.. dia melakukannya?

_Katanya jika seorang cewek dan cowok berciuman dibawah pohon sakura itu mereka akn menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia selamanya._

"_Oh Tuhan.." _dalam batin Suzuna _"Itu hanya rumor kan? Tadi semua bohong kan?"_

TBC

Ya Allah.. cerita ini makin abal bin buduk aja -_-"

Udah lagi aku bikin adegan yang arrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggh!

Dosa dosa... arrghhh!

Nyebelin

Mami!

BTW, maaf ya saya telaaaaat bengeeeeeet updatenyaaaa! Gara-gara UAS itu, saya jadi nggak punya ide… huhuhuhuhuhu.. maafkan saya ya readers.. saya emang author yang tidak bisa update cepet kayak kilat…Tapi Insya Allah mungkin saya akan cepet updatenya saya usahakan!

Review please?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: ergh mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya nggak update-update fanfic ini, saya nggak punya sense romance sama sekali… Cinta itu memang buta!

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

_The Day with You chapter 9 _

.

Suzuna dan Sena, dua sejoli ini berjalan berdua saja, dengan malu-malu. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka tidaklah mudah. Pernah mengalami ciuman pertama di tempat yang tidak biasa? Itu pasti akan membuat bingung.

Perempuan ber-inline skate itu akhrinya mulai berbicara menghilangkan kebisuan, "Eh—ano, Sena ng, aku akan pulang ya.. se, sekarang."

Laki-laki itu melihat kearah Suzuna dengan gugup, "I—iya, sudah malam, mau.. mau kuan—"

"Tidak, tidak.. aku bisa sendiri! Lagi pula aku bukan anak cewek cengeng, buktinya tadi kau sendiri lihat bagaimana aku menaklukan dua preman itu Hahahaha! Oke, Sena.. da.. dah," kata Suzuna memotong perkataan Sena dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Suzu—" laki-laki itu mencoba memanggil.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Suzuna, dia terus berlari–dengan inline skatenya.

"Suzuna! Tunggu!" Sena masih memanggilnya.

"Udah dong Sena jangan panggil-panggil namaku terus!" protes Suzuna kesal.

"Bukan begitu, tapi kamu salah arah Suzuna.. Rumahmu kan kearah Jl. Babi Ngesot bukan karah Jl. Babi Ngepet," kata Sena memperingatkan. GUBRAK! Ternyata itu toh maksudnya, muka Suzuna merah padam karena malu.

"Oh iya heheh.. Makasih udah ngingetin, okelah kalau begitu.. Dah Sena!" Suzuna pun segera berjalan lagi.

"Suzuna.. Itu Jl. Babi Ngidem, bukan Jl. Babi Ngesot," kata Sena mengingatkan (lagi).

Tentu saja Suzuna sudah malu untuk kedua kalinya, lagi pula dia salah juga ada alasannya.

Pertama: dia sedang mengalami masalah pertemanan dengan Michi.

Kedua: dia sudah punya _pacar_ tapi malah CLBK sama Sena.

Ketiga: dia habis melakukan ciuman tidak disengaja dengan Sena.

Keempat: dia berada di perempatan yang semua jalannya bernama Babi, gimana nggak ketuker?

"Hehehe, maaf Sena.. Aku lagi agak nggak_ 'ngeh'_, oke.."—Suzuna melirik kearah Jl. Babi Ngesot—"aku tidak akan salah lagi, Jl. Babi Ngesot kearah kanan.. Ya sudah ya.. dah Sena!" akhirnya Suzuna nggak salah jalan lagi dan langsung berlalu pada Sena.

Suzuna pun pulang ke rumahnya, dia segera membaringkan badan kecilnya ke kasurnya. Dia menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba ada sms yang didapatkannya.

_Suzuna, aku ingin bicara denganmu, besok._

_Riku._

Suzuna hanya mendesah, apa yang ingin dibicarakan Riku disaat seperti ini, dibuat bingung seperti ini mana jengkel. Tidak tahu harus berpaling pada siapa.

_Aku memang menyukai Sena, tapi dia sudah punya Michi, yah anak yang sangat baik, mereka cocok, biarlah seperti ini, aku memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama Sena.. Mungkin memang takdirku bersama Riku, mungkin aku akan mulai bisa menyukainya…_

Begitulah yang dipikirkannya, cobaan yang berat. Lebih berat dari pada Pretty Asmara.

xxx

Suzuna pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah kumel. Dia tidak menyisir rambut biru pendeknya, kantung matanya hitam karena begadang memikirkan hal yang tidak segampang kamu mengupil. Suzuna berseluncur dengan tidak bersemangat seperti jiwanya sudah diambil.

Suzuna pun sampai ke sekolahnya, dia melihat bangku di sebelahnya, Michiru Harumigu duduk disana sambil menunduk murung. Banyak anak-anak lain yang menatapnya dengan dingin dan mulai berbisik-bisik, tapi Michi hanya diam saja. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat pasi, seolah-olah dia sedang sakit.

Dengan berhati-hati, Suzuna duduk di mejanya, lalu menatap Michi, "Mmm.. pagi Michi."

Tidak ada respon dari Michi, dia hanya diam saja.

"Pagi?" ulang Suzuna, agak gugup.

"Sudahlah Suzuna," kata seseorang, "orang aneh kayak dia mana mungkin mendengar perkataanmu, cuekin saja."

"Mungkin dia tuli… dan bisu, pantas dia nggak bisa bicara, orang penyakitan aneh seperti dia sih, nggak cocok berada disini, sudah lagi sifatnya yang belagu, harusnya dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa!"

Ada beberapa tawa kecil dari anak-anak lain. Suzuna pun segera berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berkata, "Jangan begitu, Michi 'kan teman sekelas kita!"

Semua anak terdiam kaget, kenapa Suzuna mau saja membelanya?

"Suzuna, kau tahu nggak sih kalau yang menyebarkan gossip soal kau mendua itu dia, harusnya kau 'kan ikut kesal juga," kata anak tadi, dia juga berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ya, aku memang sudah menduganya, tapi toh itu kan sudah lewat, kalian nggak boleh begitu dong! Semua orang kan punya kelemahan!" Suzuna mulai berteriak, dan semua kelas pun menjadi hening.

Lalu tiba-tiba Michi berdiri, dia masih kelihatan pucat, "Aku nggak butuh dukunganmu Suzuna-chan."

Tiba-tiba anak yang tadi mengejeknya mendekati Michi dengan terburu-buru, tangannya terangkat ketas, bersiap-siap untuk mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Michi, "Kamu belagu banget sih! Sudah syukur ada yang mau membelamu! Dasar breng—"

PLAK

Semua kelas terdiam, anak itu baru saja menampar seseorang, tapi bukan Michi…

"Suzu… na? Kenapa?" tanya Michi, ekspresinya kaget.

Ya, yang terkena tamparan itu bukan Michi, tapi Suzuna.

"Yah, haha, tamparanmu dahsyat juga…" gumam Suzuna, mengelus pipinya yang merah itu.

Lalu Michi pun segera berlari keluar, Suzuna segera berbalik dan mengejarnya, dia berlari menuju atap.

"Michi.." panggil Suzuna, melihat Michi ada di dekat pagar atap, berusaha memanjatnya, "Michi.. jangan, kamu nggak serius 'kan? Ayo turun!"

Kepala Michi berputar melihat kearah Suzuna, lalu dia tertawa dingin, "Ha ha, kau nggak usah repot-repot membantuku deh! Kau tahu, yang mereka katakan semua benar! Aku didiagnosis Sindrom Asperger, termasuk gejala autisme. Dari dulu semua orang mengejekku, karena itu tidak ada yang ingin mendekatiku, mereka selalu berpikir aku ini menyebalkan karena sifatku yang suka cari perhatian… Tapi karena gejala autisku, aku tidak bisa berkomunikas dengan baik," Michi berhenti berbicara, mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan lalu berpaling muka dari Suzuna.

"Lalu, saat mereka mengejekku dan menindasku terus menerus, aku berusaha membalas mereka… dengan cara yang kasar, lebih kasar dari pada mereka. Setelah itu orang tua mereka mengeluh kepada orang tuaku, aku dimarahi, padahal mereka yang mulai duluan."

"Michi.. aku—"

"Setelah itu Sena menemukanku. Dia memang lemah, tapi dia yang satu-satunya berbuat baik padaku walau aku ini aneh… Tapi karena kita sama-sama ditindas, kita jadi lumayan akrab. Tapi hal itu nggak terlalu lama. Ayahku membawaku ke Amerika untuk diterapi, setelah itu aku bersekolah di Notre Dame, menjadi anak biasa, tidak ada anak yang mengenaliku sebelumnya, aku bukanlah Michiru Harumigu yang autis itu! Setelah beberapa tahu di Amerika, akhirnya aku pulang ke Jepang, aku ingin memulai hidup baru, dan.. dan aku kesal padamu karena sifatmu itu, dan kau merebut Sena!" Michi mulai berteriak, ada beberapa air mata di pipinya.

Suzuna berlari menuju Michi, dia menarik tangannya, "Michi, kumohon! Aku minta maaf, aku.. aku benar-benar menyesal, tapi aku memang menyukainya. Aku menyukai Sena! Tapi, tapi aku sudah punya Riku, aku sudah pacaran dengannya, kau tidak perlu marah lagi! Aku tidak akan merebut Se—"

"Percuma Suzuna," Michi memetong perkataan Suzuna, "Walau kalian sudah pacaran dan aku berusaha merebut Sena… Dia tidak akan menyukaiku.."

"Tapi… kalian sudah berciuman…" kata Suzuna pelan.

"Tidak, dia tidak menciumku, dia mendorongku pada akhirnya. Dia itu menyukaimu tahu," Michi mulai berkata-kata lagi, entah sejak kapan dia turun dari pagar atap.

"Kau bohong…"

"Apa untungnya aku bohong?" Dia mulai mengusap air matanya. "Dia sendiri yang bilang."

"Tapi… Masa sih?" Suzuna masih tidak percaya.

Michi membuang muka dari Suzuna, "Iya, kau juga menyukainya 'kan? Kalau begitu kau putus saja dengan Riku, aku juga sudah menyerah mengganggumu, aku…" Michi berhenti berkata, "aku minta maaf, ini baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang membelaku selain Sena, ma.. makasih," lanjutnya dengan pipi yang merona, entah itu malu atau bekas dia menangis.

Tiba-tiba Suzuna memeluk Michi sangat erat, Michi sontak kaget, "Ap—kenapa?"

"Makasih Michi, aku juga minta maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu susah, aku sama sekali nggak memikirkan perasaanmu selama ini, maaf ya… Kita tetap berteman ya Michi-chan," kata Suzuna mulai tersenyum pada temannya itu.

Michi tambah merona, "Ya, sudah… cepat kau akui perasaanmu pada Sena-kun… Dari pada menyesal diakhir."

xxx

Suzuna ber-inline skate menuju SMU Seibu, dia melihat Riku sudah menunggu di gerbang SMU Seibu.

"Halo Rikkun," sapa Suzuna membuat Riku berhenti terbengong.

"Hai juga, Suzu-chan," balas Riku, sambil tersenyum, membuat Suzuna jadi salah tingkah.

"Jadi… ada apa?" tanya Suzuna, bingung.

Riku memindahkan tumpuan kakinya, "Yah, aku juga nggak mau banyak basa-basi juga, aku hanya ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu. Kau masih suka dengan Sena 'kan?"

Mata Suzuna melotot, kaget akan pertanyaan Riku, "Ng.. itu…"

Riku tersenyum, membelai kepala Suzuna, "Tak perlu memaksakan dirimu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu niat pacaran denganmu."

"Huh? Maksudmu? Jadi kau pacaran denganku hanya untuk coba-coba saja? Begitu?" tanya Suzuna agak kesal, mengembungkan pipinya, "Aku juga ingin minta putus denganmu!"

Riku tertawa, lalu tiba-tiba dia mengecup bibir Suzuna. Suzuna kaget bukan main, apa yang Riku lakukan? Suzuna langsung mendorong Riku menjauh, "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kita kan sudah putus! Itu kan ciuman _pertamaku_," kata Suzuna dengan pipi merah.

"Untuk salam perpisahan," jawab Riku jail, "Aku hanya ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya menciummu, lagi pula hanya kecupan biasa."

"_Kecupan biasa_?" protes Suzuna.

"Dan… soal ciuman pertama? Aku nggak yakin tuh," Riku mulai tersenyum jail, sedangkan Suzuna makin memerah, apakah jangan-jangan Riku melihatnya saat dia tidak sengaja mencium Sena di taman?

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke tempat Sena, secepatnya, soalnya dia 'kan akan pergi," kata Riku.

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kau belum tahu?" tanya Riku, dia langsung memasang wajah bingung, "Kau 'kan anggota Devil Bats."

"Ya.. Entahlah, karena aku tak satu sekolah, kadang aku suka telat informasi.. hehe," kata Suzuna sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tahu tidak, kalau Sena itu akan pindah," kata Riku memberi tahu Suzuna yang langsung terdiam.

"Ma.. Maksudmu apa Rikkun?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Dia mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di Notre Dame, dia diberi tahu oleh Clifford dari e-mail, aku juga baru mendapatkan beritanya dari Mamo-neechan," kata Riku memberi tahu.

Tiba-tiba Suzuna tidak bergerak, dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Sena akan pindah ke Amerika? Meninggalkannya?

TBC

A/N: Eh, makin geje aja, ternyata nggak tamat di chapter ini, nanggung chapter 9, satu lagi aja deh… hehe. Maaf kalau kelemahan terbesarku: update lama, ada mistype, ooc, muncul lagi… Yah namanya juga manusia, bisa bikin kesalahan, ya gak? Hahaha #tabok. Terimakasih ya yang sudah baca fanfic abal nan lambat ini... huhu udah jamuran gini -_-

Review?

Flame? Lewaaaat!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ukh akhirnya update juga. The last chapter! Thanks for review all! Maaf chap sebelumnya nggak bales reviewnya, nggak sempet D:

Maaf kalau misanya soal basa-basi Sena yang dapet beasiswa itu nggak terlalu nyambung dengan cerita aslinya, saya baru baca komiknya emang si Sena ke Notre Damenya pas dia kelas 3 SMA atau kelas berapa nggak tau woho dll dll, yah namanya juga fanfic tidak sesempurna aslinya, hehe

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

_The Day With You Last Chapter_

.

"Selamat ya Sena!" ucap semua anggota Devil Bats yang sekarang sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan akan Sena yang mendapat beasiswa dari American Football untuk bersekolah di Notre Dame.

Sena hanya tersenyum dan tertawa malu-malu, sedangkan anggota lainnya menepuk punggungnya—lebih tepatnya memukulnya. Semua orang melewati pesta kecil-kecilan ini—kecuali Hiruma karena dia katanya sedang sibuk—dengan senang, kecuali Suzuna, iya Suzuna. Dia memang ikut tertawa, menyelamati Sena, dan bercanda bersama anggota lainnya. Tapi dia merasa sedih, Sena akan pergi keluar negri, meninggalkannya, yah mungkin tidak selamanya, tapi tetap saja, setahun waktu yang cukup lama. Michi pun datang di pesta kecil-kecilan itu, walaupun dia banyak diam dan sedikit tersenyum, mungkin dia juga tidak terlalu senang soal kepindahan Sena, tapi yah apa boleh buat, yang terjadi terjadilah.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sena akan pindah," ucap Suzuna pada Michi saat mereka berduaan saja.

"Yah, aku sudah tidak peduli, itu urusanmu sekarang," balas Michi ketus, walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya menutup-nutupi bahwa dia juga sedih. Padahal baru saja dia bertemu dengan Sena untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tapi akhirnya mereka harus berpisah lagi.

"Hei kalian berdua, kenapa murung? Ayo nikmati pesta!" tiba-tiba Mamori mengajak mereka ikut berpesta.

"Iya Mamo-nee!" balas Suzuna dengan ceria.

Akhrinya pesta pun selesai. Semua anggota sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Saat Suzuna ingin mengambil tasnya di _clubhouse_, dia melihat Sena disana sendirian. Dia sedang memegang helm_ eyeshield_nya, helm yang berharga baginya.

Sena pun menoleh ke belakang, dimana Suzuna berdiri melihatnya, "Eh.. Ah.. Su.. Suzuna. Be.. Belum pulang?" tanya Sena, mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Iya, belum, kau sedang apa?" Suzuna balas bertanya, ekspresinya datar, entah karena apa.

"Yah.. aku hanya…" Sena memandangi helm _eyeshield_nya lagi, "Aku hanya tidak menyangka, aku akan mendapat beasiswa ke Notre Dame, itu sangat hebat. Padahal awalnya aku hanya pahlawan bohongan.."

Suzuna pun mendekati Sena, mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Sena, "Menurutku kau pahlawan yang sesungguhnya," setelah itu pun bibir Suzuna mengecup pipi Sena.

"Kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Sena.

"Iya, tentu saja. Eyeshield 21," Suzuna pun berbalik, tapi Sena menghetikannya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tunggu.. Suzuna, kau ingin ke atap?" tawarnya.

"Apa? Untuk apa?" tanya Suzuna, bingung.

"Ikut sajalah," ucap Sena dan mengajak Suzuna pergi keluar dari_ clubhouse_.

Sena dan Suzuna pun pergi ke atas atap Deimon, sambil bergandengan. Entah kenapa pintu menuju atap tidak dikunci, mungkin satpamnya ketiduran sehingga lupa menguncinya, namanya juga sekolah Deimon, yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

"Sena sebenarnya kenapa sih kita ke atap?" tanya Suzuna.

"Lihat ke atas!" kata Sena sambil menunjukan jari ke atas langit. Suzuna pun mengangkat lehernya, melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan berkelipan di langit yang hitam, seperti _glitter_. Ditambah dengan bulan purnama yang kelihatannya lebih besar dari yang biasanya—tapi ini bukan _Supermoon_, ini hanya seperti bulan yang terang dengan sangat sempurna.

"Indah.." kata Suzuna.

"Iya, ya… Aku diberitahu Mamori-neechan kalau sekarang bintang-bintang sedang muncul, yah memang tidak terlau banyak."

"Gara-gara polusi cahaya," Suzuna berkata, "Di kota seperti ini sudah jarang muncul bintang-bintang seperti ini, ini pun sudah luar biasa."

"Ya, iya.." Sena menyetujuinya. Mereka menatap bintang, dengan masih sambil bergandengan tangan. Keadaan yang romantis. Suzuna menggenggam tangan Sena lebih erat, sangat erat, dia tidak ingin kehilangannya, tidak ingin lagi.

"Suzuna…" Sena mulai menghilangkan keheningan. "Aku.. aku ingin minta maaf."

Suzuna mengangkat alisnya, "Untuk apa Sena? Aku sudah memaafkanmu 'kan?"

"Entahlah… aku hanya merasa aku masih bersalah kepadamu."

"Tenanglah Sena, kau 'kan temanku. Semoga kau sukses di Notre Dame ya.." entah kenapa Suzuna bisa melontarkan ucapan itu tanpa ragu-ragu, dia memang sedih, tetapi dia turut senang juga atas prestasi yang Sena dapatkan.

Sena tersenyum dan menatap Suzuna, "Suzuna… sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan dari dulu."

Suzuna balas menatapnya, wajahnya sedikit penasaran, dan apakah hanya perasaannya tapi dia mulai merona, "Eh.. apa?"

"I.. itu.." Sena mulai gugup, Suzuna mulai merasakan keringat di tangan Sena yang digenggamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Suzuna dengan suara lembut.

"Berat badanmu berapa?"

"…"

Berat badan yah?

BERAT BADAN?

_Berat badan? Jadi itukah yang dia ingin tahu selama ini? Berapa berat badanku? _Pikir Suzuna, kacau. Tidak segan-segan Suzuna langsung melepas tangannya dari genggaman Sena, segera mengangkat tangannya lalu menampar pipi Sena dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jadi itu maksudmu hah? Ingin mengetahui berat badanku? Itu privasiku idiot!" teriak Suzuna kesal.

"Itu.. maaf, bukan, bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya… Itu anu…" Sena mengelus pipinya yang merah karena ditampar oleh Suzuna.

"Padahal kukira… Ah sudahlah! Dari dulu aku menyukaimu BODOH!" Suzuna pun segera pergi dari atap meninggalkan Sena, dia kesal, kenapa Sena tidak bisa mengucapkan hal itu kepadanya? _Sena bodoh! Bodoh! Apakah Sena memang benar-benar menyukaiku seperti yang dikatakan Michi?_

Sena hanya diam, memegangi pipinya yang merah, "Aku memang bodoh."

xxx

Seminggu kemudian… Sena sudah berada di bandara Narita, semua anggota Deimon datang, kecuali Suzuna. Suzuna tidak pernah mampir ke Deimon lagi setelah hari itu, Taki mengatakan kalau Suzuna sedang sibuk dan sebagainya, tapi Sena tahu, Suzuna tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Suzuna-chan tidak datang ya?" tanya Mamori, "Apakah kutelepon saja?"

"Ti… Tidak perlu Mamori-neechan," kata Sena, "Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat."

"Yah karena itu kutelepon dia," kata Mamori.

"Ja.. Jangan Mamori-neechan, itu.. anu… dia sepertinya sedang sibuk, nanti malah mengganggu lagi!" kata Sena.

Mamori pun hanya menatap Sena dengan bingung. Yah terserah saja deh.

Selain anggota Devil Bats, ada beberapa teman yang datang juga. Keluarganya(itu sih pastilah), teman-teman dari Ojo seperti Shin, Sakuraba, Otawara, dan Takami, lalu ada Kakei dan Mizumachi dan segelintir lainnya, termasuk Riku dan Michi.

Riku melihat pembicaraan Mamori dan Sena, yah sudah pasti ada yang salah. Dia pun segera mengambil handphonenya, menelepon nomor Suzuna.

Sedangkan itu di rumah Suzuna, dia hanya diam di kamarnya, bosan. Taki sudah mengajaknya pergi untuk mengantar Sena, tapi dia tidak mau, dia masih kesal akan Sena yang tidak bisa mengutarkan perasaannya, atau mungkin dia kesal pada diri sendiri karena percaya bahwa Sena memang menyukainya?

"Huh aku ini bodoh… Ternyata Sena memang tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padaku," kata Suzuna sambil meringkuk di kasurnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, dia segera mengangkatnya, dari Riku, apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?

"Halo?" Suzuna mengangkat handphonenya.

"Halo Suzuna, ini aku Riku. Kau tidak datang mengantar Sena?" tanya Riku.

Suzuna bingung harus menjawab apa, dia sedang kesal, dia tidak ingin mengantar Sena, tapi kalau dia tidak mengantar, dia tidak bisa melihat Sena pergi, tapi dia tidak peduli lagi, dia kesal dan marah pada Sena.

"Aku… tidak. Lagi pula dia tidak akan membutuhkanku, dia hanya ingin tahu berat badanku," jawab Suzuna.

"Hah berat badan?" Riku mengulangi bingung, "Eh hei.. jangan sembarangan me—"

"Suzuna-chan!" tiba-tiba bukan suara Riku lagi yang terdengar, itu suara Michi!

"Mi… Michi?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Yah ini aku Michi. Siapa lagi? Cepat kau datang kemari! Kau tidak ingin menyesal diakhir 'kan?" katanya dengan nada yang agak membentak.

"Tapi… Aku sudah menyesal, Sena memang tidak menyukaiku.."

"Oh jadi kau pikir aku berbohong? Sena memang menyukaimu! Kau juga menyukainya 'kan? Dianya saja yang terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, jangan dibawa emosi dulu dong!" Michi mengatakan itu secara beruntun tanpa spasi.

"Mi.. Michi.."

Terdengar Michi membuang nafasnya, "Suzuna, kau menyukainya kan? Cepatlah datang, Sena membutuhkanmu. Tanpamu, harinya akan kacau."

_Harinya akan kacau._ Hari Sena akan kacau tanpa Suzuna. Saat itu pun Suzuna juga menyadari, tanpa Sena harinya pun akan kacau, seperti saat dia bertengkar dengan Sena, atau pun melihat Sena dengan Michi, kecemburuan, kekacauan. Tetapi hari-hari ketika dia bersama Sena, saat itu terasa bahagia.

Suzuna pun segera bangkit dari kasurnya, dia segera turun ke lantai bawah dengan tergesa-gesa, memakai _roller skate_nya dengan terburu-buru.

"Suzuna, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ibunya kebingungan

"Ke bandara! Semoga waktunya sempat!" jawab Suzuna lalu segera pergi dari rumahnya.

Dia tahu jarak dari rumah ke bandara Narita tidak dekat, tapi dia terus melaju dengan _roller skate_nya, tidak menghiraukan keluhan orang-orang yang ditabraknya, dia terus melaju, walaupun dia sangat kelelahan.

Akhirnya dia sampai di bandara, melihat Riku dan Michi menghampirinya. Lalu dia segera bertanya dimana Sena.

"Dia sudah pergi, tapi belum sampai ke pesawat! Cepatlah!" ucap Michi.

"Aku… aku lelah!" keluh Suzuna dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Lalu Riku pun mengambil tangan Suzuna, "Sini biar kuantar, pegangan yang kuat."

Riku pun berlari samba memegangi tangan Suzuna, dengan kecepatan cahayanya, dia bisa berlari dengan cepat, tapi Suzuna agak sedikit kewalahan. "Riku! Ini terlalu cepat! Aku pakai roller skate kau ingat?"

Tapi Riku tidak menggubrisnya, dia hanya tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mengerem, lalu akhirnya mengatakan, "Ah itu dia Sena-mu.."

Suzuna pun menegakan tubuhnya, dia berusaha mengambil nafas panjang karena kelelahan. Lalu dia pun melihat Sena. Dia sedang berjalan dikerumunan orang, dengan koper dan tas yang dibawanya. Tanpa basa-basi, Suzuna mengejarnya, mendekati laki-laki itu, "Senaa!"

Sena pun menoleh mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Dia membelalak kaget, mengira Suzuna tidak akan datang karena dia masih kesal padanya.

"Suzuna kenapa—"

Kata-katanya terpotong saat Suzuna memeluknya, erat. Sena awalnya berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya, lalu balas memeluk Suzuna.

"Sena, maaf aku terlambat," kata Suzuna.

"Itu.. tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf…" kata Sena.

Suzuna melepaskan pelukannya, "Jadi… kau akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya, aku akan berangkat," jawa Sena sambil tersenyum.

Suzuna hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum yang lemah. "Sampai jumpa," dia pun berbalik untuk pergi tapi lagi-lagi, Sena menahan tangannya.

"Suzuna, aku hanya ingin bilang… Aku, aku.." Sena mulai berbicara, tapi pipinya sangat merah padam.

"Ssshh.." ucap Suzuna, "Aku sudah tahu kok," lalu Suzuna pun mendekai wajah Sena untuk menciumnya.

Faktanya, mereka berciuman. Mereka tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang lain, suara-suara rebut yang menggoda mereka, atau pun suara berisik pesawat. Hanya mereka, berciuman, menjadi satu, berada di dunia mereka sendiri.

Akhirnya Suzuna melepaskan mulutnya, "Jadi dadah, Sena, aku menyukaimu."

Sena balas tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba dia mengambil sesuatu yang berada di lehernya, sebuah kalung. Kalung berhias bola _football_ yang diberikan Suzuna saat itu.

Mata Suzuna membelalak tak percaya, "Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja, karena jimat ini, aku bisa berhasil… Aku.. aku menyukaimu, Suzuna," Sena pun membalas Suzuna dengan ciuman di keningnya. Yah di keningnya, sekarang Sena sudah tambah tinggi, lebih dewasa.

Suzuna tertawa kecil, "Jika kau pulang nanti, mau menjalani hari lagi bersamaku?"

"Tentu," jawab Sena, lalu akhirnya dia pun pergi, melepaskan genggaman tangan Suzuna.

Suzuna hanya melihatnya pergi, tersenyum bahagia, tapi dengan mata berkaca-kaca pula.

Michi, Riku, dan yang lainnya mendekati Suzuna, mulai menggodanya soal mencium Sena, dia tertawa bersama, dan yang mengagetkan Michi pun ikut tersenyum. Sekarang dia dan Michi sudah menjadi teman baik, jadi sudah tidak ada hal yang dirisaukan.

Suzuna pun melihat pesawat yang membawa Sena, walaupun mereka jauh, tapi hati mereka masih dekat.

"_Hari-hari bersamamu_… itu adalah yang terbaik," itulah kata yang terakhir yang Suzuna dan Sena ucapkan.

_The Day With You/End_

Special Thanks for: Allah, Keluar saya , Temen-temen saya, Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata dan para readers dan reviewer yang baca fic nggak jelas ini! Love you all!

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga! YEY! Dan yah.. now I'm hiatus from es21 fandom. Bye bye untuk sementara~ Maafya kalau ada EYD atau mistypo atau aurnya kecepatan (bikinnya sambi buru2 sih)

Review?

Flame? Terserahlah! Yang penting aku senang menyelesaikan cerita ini wuhuuuu~!


End file.
